


Take to the Sky

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: AU but everyone is dragons, Ableism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Body Modification, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Politics, Shegil is the only ship I want canon by the end, but expect teasing for various ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: It starts when the Machina send a notice to the colonies, telling the Homs that this is their last chance to sign up for their experiments. They are running out of time, the notice says, which means the Homs are, too. They need to find a vessel for the divine dragon Meyneth, lest the war against Zanza be lost.Shulk does what he always does when these notices come in, he ignores them. Already he lost his parents when they tried to hunt for another way to end the curse of the very dragon they lived on, and he’s not too keen on joining their ranks anytime soon. Instead, he plans to stay in Colony 9 with his friends, to work on his tinkering and collecting as usual.The colony has a good line of defense, anyway, Shulk thinks. Reyn is training to take on the mantle of Homs Hero Dunban, and Shulk’s building weaponry and armour for both the draconid and humanoid forms they all have.The problem comes when Fiora, his childhood friend with hair and scales that shine golden in the sun, says she plans to sign up for this last round of vessel hunting.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Final Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to zanthe and Athaerys once again for betaing my work! I know I have so many in progress already but... dragons! And I plan to write the bulk during nanowrimo, which means fairly frequent updates!
> 
> I tried to mix lore dumping and keeping things vague here, so I hope that went well! Next chapter will have a High Entia focus, so fans of Melia, Kallian, and Tyrea should look forward to that!!!
> 
> Also expect OCs and NPCs, I have a lot planned, so OCs and NPCs are gonna end up popping in and out frequently... Hopefully they aren't bothersome/serve their purpose well~

It starts when the Machina send a notice to the colonies, telling the Homs that this is their last chance to sign up for their experiments. They are running out of time, the notice says, which means the Homs are, too. They need to find a vessel for the divine dragon Meyneth, lest the war against Zanza be lost.

Shulk does what he always does when these notices come in, he ignores them. Already he lost his parents when they tried to hunt for another way to end the curse of the very dragon they lived on, and he’s not too keen on joining their ranks anytime soon. Instead, he plans to stay in Colony 9 with his friends, to work on his tinkering and collecting as usual.

The colony has a good line of defense, anyway, Shulk thinks. Reyn is training to take on the mantle of Homs Hero Dunban, and Shulk’s building weaponry and armour for both the draconid and humanoid forms they all have.

The problem comes when Fiora, his childhood friend with hair and scales that shine golden in the sun, says she plans to sign up for this last round of vessel hunting. The girl was never one for fighting, that he knows. She denied offers to join the Defense Force, even, instead sticking to supplying many of the colony with food.

But here she stands, telling Shulk in a level voice she plans to go with any other Homs planning on going. And if she is the only one, she will leave for Mechonis by herself. At first, Shulk thinks she’s joking.

“Fiora, that isn’t the kind of thing to joke about.” He’s quick to chide, a frown coming to his lips. “It’s too dangerous for any of us to risk it.”

Signing up to be a potential vessel comes with a long list of risks, Shulk knows that much. There’s vigorous testing, followed by a procedure that could go wrong and kill you. He hears from some that if it goes badly enough, your body even has to be modified, molded into something closer to a Machina, just to survive. Even if it does not go so badly, elemental affinities can be changed or ruined, he reads on the final notice.

Nothing about it sounds like a good idea and Shulk thinks Fiora should know that. So many had gone and never returned. Xord, Mumkhar, Francesca, Xander… He still thinks about how excited and determined they each were, only to never come back. For a procedure where Machina said anyone who did not work out could return home, it sure seems to Shulk as if that’s a straight up lie.

Fiora, however, just looks at him. “I’m not joking, Shulk. Dunban’s gotten horribly hurt for this war, Reyn is training to protect us all, even you’re doing your share with those creations of yours. It’s my turn to step up to the plate.”

He tries to argue, but she refuses to listen. She’s made up her mind, she tells him, and he will not change it. If he changes his mind and accepts her choice, she says he’s welcome to come see her off at the end of the week. She walks off then, not looking back once, and Shulk is left to think.

He thinks and decides he can’t stand the idea of losing yet another person so important to him to the war with Zanza. He has a week to try and stop her, and he knows it won’t be easy, but he has to try.

The first step is obvious, at least. Tell Reyn and Dunban -- they would be sure to agree that this couldn’t be allowed to happen.

\--

“More people are going out to fight a war we can’t win, are they?” Désirée is holding a copy of the notice in her hands when Shulk approaches her and Reyn. “I can’t help but feel nothing will change… they’re going to end up just like Papa.”

Reyn grunts and gives a nod, as well as a sorry look. “Just like my mum, too. Don’t see the point in throwin’ it all away like that. We can do more good stayin’ alive to fight another day.”

Shulk frowns to himself, remembering he’s not the only one who’s lost family to this war. Both Désirée’s father Xord and Reyn’s mother Francesca had signed up to try and be Meyneth’s vessel, only to never come back. All the more reason to stop Fiora, he tells himself. She’s important to so many in their age range, and the hole she would leave would be too great.

Shulk finally clears his throat and they turn to face him. “Speaking of people going out to fight a war… Fiora plans on going.”

Désirée gasps and Reyn’s face contorts at the news. They react the way he expects, but that doesn’t make it any easier to not flinch. This hurts all of them, more than they can say. He doesn’t look forward to telling Dunban, Fiora’s only remaining family, of the plan.

“We can’t just let that happen.” Désirée shakes her head, looking between the boys. “You two are her best friends, aren’t you? You need to stop her!”

“Fiora’s real stubborn, is the problem.” Reyn shakes his head. “Dunno if there’s much we can do, but we can sure try. Don’t want her goin’ the same way as my mum…”

Shulk shakes his head. “I don’t think just the two of us can do anything. That’s why I plan on telling Dunban.”

Désirée gasps, holding her hand up to her mouth. “You’re going right to that? They’ll surely end up in a fight!”

“Well, that might be what it takes to get her to listen to us.” Reyn rubs under his nose. “Not much else we could do on our own, ‘s much as I hate to admit it.”

“I guess, so…” Désirée shakes her head, clearly not sold on this plan of Shulk’s. “Just be careful not to drive Fiora into a corner, alright? If you do, she may fly away before you can even try to get through to her.”

\--

When Fiora walks into her home that night, she knows something has happened. Dunban isn’t in bed, resting as he is supposed to. He can’t use his right arm, not after that elemental attack from an ether-fueled High Entia had ripped his pectoral to shreds, could barely move without pain from his other injuries shooting through him, but here he stands. He stares at Fiora and his expression is dark, full of pain.

She decides it’s best she tries and ignores it. If someone told him of her plans, the last thing she needs is a fight about it. Fiora simply nods at him and says she’s sorry for being back late, but he should go to bed. He won’t get better if he doesn’t rest, after all.

He ignores her words and instead speaks his own piece. “You plan on signing up for that project? Fiora, it’ll kill you!”

“You don’t know that for sure.” Her voice is steady, even as she begins to frown. “Most who go want to fight against the beasts threatening us on the front lines, anyway. They may just go right to that instead of coming home.”

“And what if that’s not the case?” Dunban’s voice shakes where hers does not. “Fiora, one of my best friends took the risk, and I’ve not heard from him since! I can’t have that happen to my sister, too.”

She refuses to look at him as she takes a seat at the table. “You don’t get a say, Dunban. It’s my life.”

“Would our parents want this?”

A glare as she looks back at him. “Don’t you dare bring them into this! Mum and Dad… they wanted us to protect life as much as we could! If this is what it takes for me to do that, they would support me! You know that, Dunban!”

“They didn’t risk dying on an operating table before doing anything, Fiora.”

Biting her lower lip, Fiora grips the edge of her skirt. He’s always like this, talking down on her riskier plans, trying to get her to stay put. She knows he cares for her, and that’s why he does it, but she’s tired of it. She’s eighteen now, old enough to make choices on her own, even if Dunban isn’t ready to admit it.

“That doesn’t make the fight I’m choosing any lesser, Dunban. At least if something happens, they can bring me back from the brink and replace any broken part!” The words come out harsher than she means them to. “At least I’ll still have use of my wings!”

She regrets the words as they come out and before Dunban can reply, she’s back on her feet and heading for the door. Fiora can’t stand to look him in the eyes now, knowing the pain likely there. Knowing she kicked her brother while he’s down, she can’t stand to stay in the house.

Footsteps tell her Dunban is following her, but she doesn’t turn around. She makes it back into the street of Colony 9 and takes a deep breath. As Dunban calls her name she shifts, gold scales glimmering under the streetlight, and takes off.

She only looks back when she’s far enough away and high enough into the air that there’s no way she could see Dunban’s face. She doesn’t need to, though, to see how his shoulders slump. Her words have sliced deep, and she regrets every one. She’ll need to apologize before she leaves, she decides, but not yet.

For now, she needs to get away. Before someone else tries to tell her not to do what she wishes with her life. Before they downplay her feelings and her want to protect Shulk and the others with all her heart.

Finally, she turns away from the figure of her brother and takes off into the night.

\--

“...And then she flew off.” Shulk feels sick as Dunban finishes sharing what happened the night before. “I suppose she’s set her mind on this… I doubt we’ll see much of her for a few days.”

Shulk feels bad, knowing that he was the one who led to this. Maybe telling Dunban without talking to Reyn more was a bad idea, he thinks, maybe Désirée was right and this would just drive her down this road. Disliking that train of thought, he abandons it with a shake of his head.

Reyn bites at his lower lip, arms crossing over his chest. “Anyway we can find her?”

Dunban just sighs, shaking his head. “Even if we could find her, doing so right now would just upset her more. It’s best to wait until she’s ready to show herself.”

“Sorry.” Shulk finally speaks, voice as quiet as could be. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you out of nowhere.”

“Better than finding out the day she leaves.” Dunban places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze. “Please, don’t worry about it.”

He says that, but Shulk can’t help but worry. If Fiora refuses to listen now, it’s on his shoulders as far as Shulk can see. How can he tell Reyn and Dunban that, though? They would be sure to act as if it was fine, and that was the last thing he wants right now. He just wants to find Fiora and convince her to stay home.

But Dunban is right, now isn’t the time to. If Shulk says anything else, she’ll just run away, no doubt. Keep to herself until there’s no time to stop her. For now, they’ll all just have to play the waiting game.

Shulk just wishes his patience extended past the machines he tinkers with.

\--

Fiora slinks back into her home in the dead of night with only a day left before she leaves for Mechonis. She’s been back in town for three, but until now avoided home to avoid another fight. What she last said still weighs heavy on her mind, and that’s why she places a note next to Dunban’s sleeping form.

He’s chosen to sleep in dragon form, she notes as she lets her own hand slip into the familiar feeling of scales and power. For a moment she thinks to herself that that’s just another thing they have in common -- that calm feeling whenever they allow their bodies to take on their larger forms.

Quiet as can be, she packs herself a small bag of items. The Machina will supply most of what’s needed, but it never hurts to be prepared, if you ask her. After that, it’s into the room where a family heirloom sits.

As all families did, children and adults alike cast their footprints into stone. A way to always remember each other, as legends had it. Fiora’s always been a believer, and still is as she placed her transformed hand against it.

Her hand’s still not as big as her father’s, but she’s surpassed her mother’s, she notes, holding back tears. For family that had died when she was so young, Fiora sure still misses them quite a lot.

“Father, Mother…” Her voice is quiet as she holds her hand there. “Please, give me the strength to do this. To protect everyone, no matter what may come…”

She feels a bit warmer, even though it’s probably just the thought of them causing that, and finally she pulls her hand away. Resolve ever strengthened, Fiora turns back to the front of the house.

Looking back one more time, she whispers a goodbye. She won’t be seeing this place for a while, she’s resigned herself to that fact. No matter how the process of potentially becoming Meyneth’s host went, she plans to fight on the front lines. It was only right, given what everyone around her gave and still gives.

The door clicks shut behind her and she takes off for Outlook Park. They’ll be departing from there in the morning, and she doesn’t want to be late.

\--

“So you’re really going? No matter what I say, you won’t change your mind?”

“Sorry, Shulk. This is something I’ve got to do. For myself and everyone else.”

Shulk, Fiora, and Reyn all stand together in Outlook Park, not one of them jovial, as they usually are on their outings. Instead, there are only stone faces and frowns being shared amongst them. As far as Shulk knows, this will be the last time he or Reyn see Fiora for a long while.

Or perhaps ever, a voice whispers in the back of his head, which he does his best to push away.

Fiora is going to the Machina, hopes of being Meyneth’s vessel in her eyes. She’s not the only one, either. A few other young men and women from the colony have shown up for the big day. Shulk can’t help but think they’re all making a big mistake.

“Reyn.” Fiora speaks again, pulling Shulk from his thoughts. “Keep Shulk safe, okay? You know how delicate he is.”

Reyn nods, and Shulk can see the way his lower lip trembles. “Sure thing, but only if y’tell my mum I miss her, and tell her t’ keep you safe. Can’t have you dyin’ on us, y’know?”

“I’m tougher than I look, you know!” She scolds, but the smile that comes to her face is genuine. “You stay safe too, okay?”

“‘Course! Can’t go getting hurt when Shulk needs protectin’!” Reyn’s smile is not as genuine, Shulk notes to himself.

“Please, Fiora. Just… promise to come back safe.” Shulk speaks again, voice shaking with emotions he can barely contain. “I… no, none of us can stand losing anyone else. So please…”

She pulls him into a hug and he holds like he’ll never let go. Of course, Fiora is stronger than him (always has been), and she pulls herself away, wiping tears from his eyes. She steps away, towards the others planning on leaving, and Shulk reaches out a hand. The hand never reaches her, of course, instead falling limply to his side as he does nothing but watch.

The group all shifts and they take off into the air, Fiora only glancing back for a moment. Shulk watches her leave, a numbness in his body as Reyn rests a hand on his shoulder. Another affirming squeeze, but this one registers less than the one Dunban gave him the other day. Instead, he just watches until the dragons are simply dots in the sky.

As they can no longer be seen, Shulk realizes the numbness and sadness has been replaced in his heart. All he feels now is anger.


	2. Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning, Lady Melia.” Aizel is the first to speak to her as they walk through the Great Hall. “It seems as if you were awoken by the ruckus as well.”
> 
> “Indeed.” She nods as she passes palace workers. “Did something happen while I slept?”
> 
> Garan is the next to speak, his voice quiet. “It seems there was an… incident with ether last night.”
> 
> That’s all Melia needs to hear to understand just what’s happening. High Entia were a species of dragons blessed with the utmost control of ether, but, as all blessings in her life, it came with a coinciding curse. The average High Entia could not withstand large amounts of their own ether affinity in their body, it would cause their senses to dullen and their powers to rage out of control.
> 
> Melia thinks of the one time she saw this, the High Entia consumed in a torrent of its own flames. Unhurt, but unfeeling as it lashed out at its own brethren. It’s not a situation she wants to repeat, but it seems like it may be about to.
> 
> Maybe she’ll be lucky and this High Entia will not have a fire affinity, she tells herself lamely in an attempt to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter because I am feeling this AU hardcore! This time, we see some High Entia and their politics -- as well as the first OC that pops up and Alvis :3c
> 
> Next chapter: Mechonis Time

Melia wakes up and knows there’s a busy day ahead of her when she hears running and yelling outside her room. She slides out of bed and does her best to not sigh in annoyance as she moves to her washroom. No time to let the water heat up normally, she thinks for a moment, before using a small bit of fire ether to get the job done.

She washes herself down quickly, and dresses even faster. By the time she’s out the door into the main portion of the villa, her wings are covered as they must when she goes to see her father. She swirls her hair up into its usual shape as she walks along, her personal guard joining her.

“Good morning, Lady Melia.” Aizel is the first to speak to her as they walk through the Great Hall. “It seems as if you were awoken by the ruckus as well.”

“Indeed.” She nods as she passes palace workers. “Did something happen while I slept?”

Garan is the next to speak, his voice quiet. “It seems there was an… incident with ether last night.”

That’s all Melia needs to hear to understand just what’s happening. High Entia were a species of dragons blessed with the utmost control of ether, but, as all blessings in her life, it came with a coinciding curse. The average High Entia could not withstand large amounts of their own ether affinity in their body, it would cause their senses to dullen and their powers to rage out of control.

Melia thinks of the one time she saw this, the High Entia consumed in a torrent of its own flames. Unhurt, but unfeeling as it lashed out at its own brethren. It’s not a situation she wants to repeat, but it seems like it may be about to.

Maybe she’ll be lucky and this High Entia will not have a fire affinity, she tells herself lamely in an attempt to calm down.

Soon enough, they arrive at the Audience Chamber and her personal guard stay behind as she approaches. Looking over the room, she notes all who are present at the time. Her father, the Emperor Sorean Antiqua; her brother Kallian Antiqua; her stepmother Yumea Antiqua; and her mother’s maid Tyrea. Behind her, Minister Lorithia also appears, making the group present small enough that Melia assumes they are keeping this quiet -- for the sake of the people.

She bows, head tilted downward, and she thinks on how this is the norm. Rarely does she look at the emperor the way a child would a father. There is no room for that when you are of royal lineage, she supposes.

“Your Highness.” She speaks after a moment. “My guards have alerted me to what has transpired. Is it true there was an incident with the ether?”

“Raise your head, child.” She does as she is told and her father continues. “It is true. A furnace in the city leaked, and a High Entia was affected.”

She does her best to hold back a grimace as the information sets in. “Is this High Entia still within city limits?”

Sorean shakes his head. “It seems to have escaped and made its way towards Makna Forest. We are currently making plans to capture and subdue it.”

“If I may.” Yumea speaks and all eyes turn to her. “Would it not be a wonderful task to send Princess Melia on?”

“Mother!” Kallian sounds affronted at the suggestion. “You cannot suggest we send Melia after something as dangerous as that! The last time she was face to face with an unstable High Entia she nearly died.”

“Oh, but has she not harnessed her skills since then?” Yumea seems unaffected by her son’s words as she glances towards Melia. “She is a prodigy, after all. A rare dragon able to harness every form of ether available to us common types… Would she not be best fit to deal with the High Entia?”

Sorean seems to think for a moment, and Melia feels as if her heart has stopped beating. “Given our lack of knowledge on the exact affinity of the affected, someone able to harness so many types could be our best hope.”

Melia understands this line of thinking, even if it terrifies her to her core. Not for the risk it puts her in, though, but for the importance of the task. Should she fail to subdue the High Entia and bring them back alive, it was sure to be a marr on her image in the eyes of her father.

And yet, she nods. “I understand. If you wish me to go, I will prepare my things and leave as soon as convenient.”

She watches as Kallian winces, but says nothing more. She admires her brother and his passion, and all the same admires when he knows to bite his tongue. She does not wish to go anymore than he wishes her to, but they both know their place. As the children of his royal highness, they have to do their part to protect their people.

“Good.” Sorean nods and there’s a ghost of a smile on his face. “Please, go prepare. I will have Kallian visit with you before you leave with more details on your mission.”

She bows once again and excuses herself, staring straight forward as she walks. Her guards no doubt heard what was discussed, even from a distance, and so they follow. All five of them know just what is at stake, and all are willing to lay down their lives.

Melia just hopes it does not come to that.

\--

Kallian is not pleased with the current turn of events, but he knows better than to argue. He thinks back to when he had more of a rebellious streak, something his mother had wasted no time metaphorically beating out of him. He sometimes misses those days, wishes he still had that fire to protect Melia from what would come.

But his father had made up his mind, and so all Kallian can do is listen. He listens to the instructions he is to pass to Melia and nods along. As an advisor, all he can do is suggest things that could help make it easier on Melia. By the end of it, he’s convinced his father that if it comes down to it, the High Entia may have to die.

He’s on his way to the villa when he sees Sir Gael’gar speaking with a young High Entian child. She has small wings as he does, though one seems to have been amputated at some point, for reasons he does not know. And yet, Kallian makes his way to the two of them, having a bad feeling in his stomach.

She seems to flinch away and Gael’gar barely hides his distaste for the prince, but Kallian doesn’t care about that. He leans down, eyes filling with worry, and he speaks. “Who is this young one, Sir Gael’gar?”

“The child of the affected.” He sniffs almost dismissively. “I am to watch over her until they are able to subdue her father.”

Kallian thinks of the fact he has convinced his father death may be necessary and his heart squeezes. Seeing that the affected has a daughter makes him question whether that is a good thing or not. Death being a possibility is safer for Melia, but would it leave this girl an orphan?

“What is your name, little one?” He runs a hand through her hair and she bites her lower lip in response. “Come on, I don’t bite.”

“Fa’rael…” She whispers her name, voice shaking as she stares at her feet. “Is my daddy going to be okay?”

“We’re going to try and make sure he’s okay.” He thinks for a moment, on what he can do for her.

He lets out a breath and it forms into the shape of a star, a piece of ice that will not melt -- one of the perks of being an ice elemental dragon, he supposes. He holds it out to her and watches as she slowly reaches out and takes it.

“Here, as long as you have this, there’s hope for your father to come home.” He tells himself he can believe in Melia to bring him back alive, even if the option of death is available to her. “Try and smile, Fa’rael.”

Fa’rael offers him a shaky smile and nods. “Thank you, mister… I-I’ll try.”

“Good.” He ruffles her hair and stands. “I’ll be taking my leave then. Keep up the good work, Sir Gael’gar.”

And with that, he’s back on track to the villa, the entire High Entia situation weighing much heavier on his heart than before.

\--

Melia looks back at the imperial palace once more before starting down towards the exit from Alcamoth. Her guards follow behind her and, as she thinks on what Kallian has told her, she makes a choice.

Even if she is allowed to kill the High Entia, should it come to it, she will not. She plans to do everything in her power to simply subdue him and bring him back to his senses. If she can do as much, she will prove herself to her father and the court -- or so she hopes.

“Lady Melia.” Damil is quiet until they find themselves in Eryth Sea. “Would you like to take an aircraft to Makna Forest?”

She shakes her head. “No, thank you. I believe the walk shall do me some good.”

It will allow her to formulate just how she will go about everything. From discovering the affinity of the High Entia to calming the emotions of the Nopon who were surely in a panic at this time. There was much to do in cases like this, and she has no room for mistakes.

Damil nods and they once again walk silently for a while, the four only moving to help her down rough patches of land. Overall, it’s a nice trip, and Melia wishes she had time to enjoy it. She rarely gets the chance to come to Eryth Sea, let alone enjoy it…

Maybe, she thinks, when this is over she will ask her father permission to come here at night. She’s not sure she will go through with it, but for now, it’s a nice thought to fancy as they journey.

When night falls, Hogard is the one to suggest they settle down for the night. Melia agrees, a bit giddy at the idea of potentially seeing a meteor shower while out. Besides, she’s incredibly tired after that mess this morning.

Laying down, she stares up at the stars, her guards sleeping nearby. She reaches a hand out and wonders what it would be like to sleep under the stars more often. She appreciates and treasures everything she has in the villa, of course, but it’s a bit stifling.

Turning to her side, she supposes that is just the life of a royal as she pushes thoughts of often sleeping under the stars to the side. The sooner Melia fully accepts what her life means for her, the better, she tells herself as she begins to drift off to sleep.

\--

Tyrea slinks through the darkened halls of the villa, as quiet as can be. Mother -- First Consort Yumea -- has made her orders clear. Go through that pesky girls things and leave some surprises, should she somehow return from Makna Forest alive.

Tyrea doubts someone as pathetic as Melia would be able to return, but she is not one to question Yumea. It’s easy enough to leave some ether infused baubles in her belongings. She even makes sure to put enough to shock the very skin off her face in what she believes to be a treasured gift from the Second Consort.

She smirks to herself as she places it back, making sure it’s a bit out of place. Just enough that Melia would, without a doubt, pick it up to try and see what had moved it. The image of her dying from something so foolish fills Tyrea with enough mirth a bit of a chuckle escapes.

But that’s when the door to her room opens. Tyrea is quick to slide out of the way, looking out from behind her hiding space. There was that damn Kallian, likely missing the girl. She watches him carefully and a yell catches in her throat as he stops in front of the trinket she just placed down.

He looks at it, a frown on his face, clearly noticing it’s been moved. He reaches for it, and Tyrea kicks over a nearby vase. Better to risk being found than the First Consort’s son end up injured or dead. If she did that, Yumea would never forgive her.

He turns towards the noise and she rushes for the door, making sure to make enough noise to catch his attention. He’s likely chasing after her now, but she needs to vanish as quickly as possible. He’ll hopefully forget about checking through Melia’s room because of this, and keep them both out of danger.

“Wait!” His voice is loud, but she does not stop. She rounds a corner and watches as he loses her and keeps running.

Good, just what she wanted.

\--

“So, Alvis, how goes the nurturing of Lord Zanza?” Lorithia speaks with no fear, knowing the two of them are not being watched, and Alvis gives a small smile.

“It’s going well.” He glances at her. “How goes your little coup d'etat?”

He knows everything going on in Alcamoth, one could say he has an ear to the ground. Of course, it’s truly simply because there’s nothing that can happen in this world without Alvis knowing, but Lorithia doesn’t need to know that. He’s fine with her simply believing he keeps an eye on all things.

“It’s going just fine.” She chuckles, a hand on her hip. “Once we can be certain Princess Melia is dead or away for an extended period of time, we can move on to the main event.”

Alvis nods, but a question escapes his lips. “What of Prince Kallian? I doubt he will simply sit down and allow this to happen.”

“First Consort Yumea insists she will be able to turn him to our side, even if it's in captivity.” Lorithia waves a hand in the air. “I personally look forward to watching him struggle before giving in.”

Alvis finds that incredibly creepy, but decides against telling her that. Lorithia already butts heads with Dickson, and the last thing Alvis needs is to be the next to earn her ire. He needs to stay on the good side of all who worship Zanza, no matter what it takes.

So he simply guides the conversation away from that. “He’s strong willed, and I believe Lord Zanza may want to make use of that.”

“Oh?” Lorithia raises an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“You and I both know he communicates only directly with me, and that I cannot reveal what is said.” He holds a finger to his lips. “Just remember all I do is in service of our lord.”

“Of course.” She gives a small bow, a smile still on her face. “Though, do forgive me if I treat you like anyone else, should you get in the way of the coup d'etat.”

“Better you do that than raise suspicion against Zanza’s plans.” He replies with a small smile. “I would expect nothing less from you.”

Really, Lorithia being anything less than an annoyance would be a shock, so this was to be expected. He’s fine with it, though, as long as Zanza does not expect anything. The divine dragon allows Alvis to do what he wishes without question, so long as it seems as if it will aid his plans.

Alvis has his own plans, of course, but he keeps them to himself. It’s easier that way, and will allow for fate to change as he needs it to. It's a waiting game, and that’s fine by Alvis. So long as the wool stays pulled over their eyes, he can take his time.

He simply hopes nothing will jostle that wool.


	3. Evaluations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she trails off, he does not push her to say more. “I understand. Thank you for coming, we can use any volunteer we can get right now.”
> 
> Miqol has begun insisting it’s time to shut it down and hide away. There was no way they would find a vessel in time, he tells his children every day. It would simply be better to find a place they can all live without fear.
> 
> Egil, personally, finds that to be a load of shit. Zanza will hunt them to the ends of the world, if that is what he must do, and Egil doesn’t like the idea of simply being prey. He doubts Homs like the idea either, and that’s why he extended the offer in the first place.
> 
> But Miqol is the chief, and what he says goes. It’s a miracle Vanea was even able to get them this extension. This is the time to show results, lest they are backed into a corner.
> 
> Fiora speaks again and pulls him from his thoughts. “Your notice sounded desperate, you know? I felt the same way, so I couldn’t just ignore your last call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Some Machina get to pop up and we get into more of the stuff I'm really excited for in this AU~

Fiora notes just how fancy Agniratha is as soon as the group makes it there. Large, dark spires and warm oranges and reds dancing across windows and doorways. She guesses it makes sense, because the Machina are just as fancy. Mechanical dragons, vents and circuits decorating their bodies -- humanoid and draconid alike.

The Machina greeting them was a woman named Linada, she says she’s a doctor and that the first step is a physical evaluation. Fiora guesses that makes sense, if your body can’t handle a new spirit, there’s no point in even trying. 

She shares a look with a few of the other candidates -- a girl from Colony 6, Eliza, and a man from Colony 9, Kingston. She’s talked with them a few times on the trip here, and she can read the nervousness in their eyes. Fiora can’t really blame them, because she feels the same.

They give each other encouraging thumbs up before they go in for their check ups, and Fiora notes they don’t come back out. Maybe there’s another door that leads to the next part of the process, she thinks. She supposes that would make sense, at least.

Soon enough, it’s her turn, and she’s following Linada through the door. She looks around the room as Linada gets her settled onto a hard medical bed and notices there is indeed another door.

“Voltak.” Linada speaks to the other Machina in the room. “Start the examination while I explain what will happen.”

“Of course, doctor.” He nods and soon enough, he’s checking Fiora’s vitals. It was strange, she notes, she barely felt anything compared to her usual check ups.

“Once we see if you’re physically fit to accept another soul, there’s two possibilities.” Linada pulls up a holographic screen and Fiora watches. “If you aren’t physically fit for it, you will be led to Vanea who will help you decide if you wish to stay and fight or go home. If you can handle it physically, you will go to Egil for the psychological evaluation.”

She nods and speaks quietly. “What if I already know I want to help with the fight, no matter what?”

Linada and Voltak share a look, blinking, before Linada speaks again. “You can simply just tell Vanea that, if that’s the case.”

That’s all Fiora needs to hear and she allows the doctor and her assistant to finish the check up. It was easy, painless, but Fiora guesses that’s because the soul transfer won’t be, should they attempt it. 

She passes the physical exam with flying colors and is handed a sheet and sent off to see Egil.

\--

Egil looks over the blonde with a hum. She seems receptive to every question, while having curiosity of her own. That’s a good sign, someone so lively should have a better chance of handling another spirit within their body.

When he’s done with his questions and sure she will not mentally break under the pressure, he puts down his pad and looks at her. “You seem to have questions on your mind, so feel free to ask them.”

Fiora perks up at that and nods. “Well, I was curious… not many people actually  _ die _ during this, do they?”

Egil sighs and realizes he should have expected this question from at least one Homs. He’s just happy she seems receptive and trusting. Usually, those who ask think most have died during the procedure.

“Out of the one-hundred and seventy-five who have undergone the full process so far, only twenty have been lost to the soul transfer itself.” He looks her in the eye and continues. “The affected families are compensated to the best of our abilities and the survivors often choose to stay and fight on the front lines.”

“I knew it!” Fiora smiles at him. “My brother tried to argue most died during it and told me I just couldn’t go, but I knew us Homs wouldn’t just keep coming if there wasn’t a good chance of surviving.”

“Your species is quite impressive in terms of survivability.” Egil chuckles a bit. “This brother of yours, though. He did not want you coming?”

“No, he didn’t, but I’m an adult now, so…” She kicks her legs out and looks at her feet. “I made the decision to come, no matter what he said. He lost use of his arm fighting off Zanza’s beasts, so if attempting to be Meyneth’s vessel is how I help…”

When she trails off, he does not push her to say more. “I understand. Thank you for coming, we can use any volunteer we can get right now.”

Miqol has begun insisting it’s time to shut it down and hide away. There was no way they would find a vessel in time, he tells his children every day. It would simply be better to find a place they can all live without fear.

Egil, personally, finds that to be a load of shit. Zanza will hunt them to the ends of the world, if that is what he must do, and Egil doesn’t like the idea of simply being prey. He doubts Homs like the idea either, and that’s why he extended the offer in the first place.

But Miqol is the chief, and what he says goes. It’s a miracle Vanea was even able to get them this extension. This is the time to show results, lest they end up backed into a corner.

Fiora speaks again and pulls him from his thoughts. “Your notice sounded desperate, you know? I felt the same way, so I couldn’t just ignore your last call.”

Egil marks the desperation down on her evaluation, even as he knows it’s not enough to change the stable outcome he has come to. “We should all try and channel that desperation into something better, I suppose.”

Fiora nods in agreement. “Like… determination. I think that sounds nice, at least.”

“I agree, it does sound nice.” A small chuckle escapes him as he’s reminded of the way Vanea speaks sometimes. He thinks he’ll enjoy the company of Fiora, should they have time to speak in the future. “But for now, it’s time for you to go to your temporary quarters. Tomorrow, you’ll go through the spiritual evaluation.”

The cheery look on Fiora’s face melts away into a serious one and she nods. “I understand.”

\--

Fiora is trying to rest when the door to the temporary quarters opens. She sits up and, as her eyes adjust to the sudden amount of light in the room, she realizes who it is. Standing there is Mumkhar, and she wonders for a moment if she’s seeing a ghost.

She reminds herself of what Egil said, though, and realizes he must have survived an attempted soul transfer. After all, there’s no other way she can explain the metal arm and chest Mumkhar is now in possession of. She doubts the Machina just do that willy-nilly, after all.

“Well if it ain’t Dunban’s little sister.” He puts a hand on his hip and sits on the end of her bed without even asking if he can. “I never would have guessed  _ you  _ of all dragons would come here.”

Fiora frowns, pulling up on herself and away from Mumkhar. Dunban always taught her to be patient with him, and those lessons ring through her head, but she’s never really liked him. She’s always found him to be so rude, but she keeps that to herself.

“I wanted to do my part against Zanza, so I came.” She shrugs, refusing to look at him. “Just the same as you, I suppose.”

“Trying to get out of your brother’s shadow the same as me, then?” Mumkhar lets out a bark of a laugh, but Fiora doesn’t try to argue that. “Let me tell you now, kid, this ain’t gonna be the way. Best you’ll get is your affinity messed with and some metal parts like me. Worst you’ll get outside of death is a total lack of affinity. Go home while you still can.”

Fiora huffs and crosses her arms. “I want to help fight, not just get out of Dunban’s shadow! I’m willing to risk whatever it takes.”

“You say that now, but don’t be surprised if you feel like turning tail and running when you get on that operating table.” Mumkhar shakes his head. “Bionis knows I almost did.”

Fiora sticks her tongue out. “I’m not a coward like you.”

Mumkhar scoffs. “Insulting me when I try to help you, then. I see how it is! You’re just like your brother when it comes to things like that, you know that?”

“We’re not that alike. Dunban would be nicer to you -- he considers you one of his best friends… or did before you dropped off the face of the world, anyway.” She’s unsure as she reveals this fact, but decides there’s no reason to keep it hidden.

He lets out a laugh, shaking his head. “Real rich of him to think of me as a best friend. I could barely stand him, you know.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Fiora shakes her head. “Maybe it’s better you vanished, then. So he doesn’t have to realize that.”

“Ignorance is bliss and all that, yeah?” Mumkhar finally stands. “Well, whatever. I made sure you weren’t ignorant about what’s to come, so anything that happens from here on is your fault.”

“Why did you tell me in the first place?” Fiora asks.

Mumkhar pauses before sighing. “I owed Dunban at least one favor, and this was it. Now if I ever have to see his sorry face again, I can leave him behind.”

When he leaves, Fiora pulls her legs up to her chin and thinks about her brother and Mumkhar. She could always tell Mumkhar wasn’t a big fan of Dunban, but now she’s not so sure. She wonders for a moment, before laying back down to try and rest again, if Mumkhar doesn’t dislike him as much as he says.

\--

Themyx was a refined and firm Machina, Fiora notices as much the moment she meets her. She guesses that makes sense for a judge and the person overseeing everyone’s spiritual evaluation. She sits on the hovercraft, kicking her legs out while waiting for Kingston to return.

“So how was it?” She finally decides to ask Eliza how things had gone for her -- of the three, she had been the first, and it seemed Fiora would be the last. That’s fine by her, but she’s still curious.

“Fine.” Eliza shrugs, staring out the window. “It’s not hard or anything. You just stand around in an area and Themyx watches how you react. I don’t see the point, really.”

“I guess sharing your body with another soul means your soul needs to be tough too or something?” Fiora shrugs this time, not quite sure. “Don’t want the other one taking full control or anything like that.”

Eliza traces shapes onto the window. “I dunno, Fiora. The physical and psychological exams actually seemed helpful. This seems like it’s stalling for time.”

“Thank you for your words, Eliza. I will deliver your thoughts to Egil.” They turn and there’s Themyx, Kingston following after her. “It may affect your results, so please do be mindful.”

Eliza sputters a bit as Kingston slides into the seat next to her, patting her shoulder. Fiora wants to giggle, but decides it’s best to try and hold that in in front of Themyx. The fact the judge’s eyes land on her next tells her she’s right.

“Well, it’s your turn.” Themyx gestures for Fiora to follow and she does with a small okay. “Let’s see if you resonate more than those two.”

Fiora steps off the aircraft and looks at the area in awe. It’s near the very heart of the Mechonis, and the view is more amazing than she had originally expected. She walks along when Themyx gives her a nod signalling an okay.

As she walks along, something feels odd in her chest. It’s as if she’s been to this place, even though she knows that’s impossible, and she runs her hand over a piece of the Mechonis. She feels tears in her eyes as a melancholy comes over her and, before she knows it, they’re falling.

“I’m sorry.” She wipes at them. “I’ve not a clue why I suddenly started tearing up…”

“That’s fine, it’s a good sign, if anything.” Themyx nods and moved to put a hand on her shoulder. “Take all the time you need to process these feelings.”

Fiora nods and closes her eyes, trying to fully understand just where this is coming from. It’s impossible to find the source, but she decides that’s fine. For now, she’ll just let the emotions come to her, maybe ask about them later.

She wants to understand Meyneth.

\--

Egil looks over the results of the final evaluation and makes a short list of who to have attempt the soul transfer. At the top of the list is Fiora, which surprises him little after speaking to her yesterday. She’s a fiery girl, and apparently she had a stronger reaction than anyone in the past had.

Egil feels his nerves eating at him as he forces himself to jot down a few more names. It feels as if Fiora fails, they will never find a vessel for their lady. He fights off this feeling to the best of his ability. He knows if Vanea catches on, she’ll nag him over it for hours… And that’s the last thing he wants right now.

“Egil?” A small voice and he realizes his youngest sibling, Menyx, has found their way to his study. “Are you gonna find a vessel for Lady Meyneth this time?”

He reminds himself to not get their hopes up as he turns to face them. “I’m not sure, it could very well be a failure again… But I have hope for one candidate.”

Menyx hums and comes into view, climbing into his lap. “That’s good. Usually you never have hope.”

He supposes they’re right, but that doesn’t mean he likes it. He lets out a sigh and ruffles their hair, doing his best to bite back any mean words that want to escape. Menyx is just a child, not that annoying lug they call a father -- he should save those words for him.

The hope he feels is quite new, and it scares him. Never has he felt so certain they had a vessel for Meyneth, but now? Now they might just have what they need, and it fills him with fear. With their lady back, it will simply be a case of taking the next steps to stop Zanza.

Namely, they will need to find his vessel.

He pushes the name Arglas out of his mind when it comes to him, and continues to look at the list. Menyx has picked up a pen and is scribbling under it with no rhyme or reason -- Egil supposes it’s supposed to be a drawing, likely of the two of them.

“I’m sure Vanea will enjoy that when I hand her the list.” Egil chuckles a bit, shaking his head. “Maybe she’ll even show the candidates your drawing.”

“She better not!” Menyx pouts at him. “I don’t want them to see, it’s embarrassing.”

“Ah, I see.” He kisses the top of their head, letting a moment of calm rush through him before the hell that would soon begin (the procedures were always hellish, no matter how he tried to ease into them, after all). “I’ll tell her not to show them, then, little one.”


	4. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dunban, you can’t fly anymore, and can only glide so far.” Shulk’s voice is quiet as he speaks. “Do you plan on flying on our backs, then?”
> 
> “I couldn’t ask you boys to do that.” Dunban shakes his head. “I have a better idea.”
> 
> He walks to his desk and pulls out schematics of some sort, and Shulk looks over his shoulder. From what he can tell, it’s those airships High Entia sometimes use to avoid having to tire themselves and their ether abilities out while flying. For a minute, Shulk wonders why Dunban has them -- Homs don’t have the material to make them -- but then it clicks.
> 
> “Do you want us to steal one, then?” Shulk looks at Dunban and he finds himself willing to try anything if it gets them all to Fiora.
> 
> Dunban nods. “They can consider it a gift to me after what one of their kind did, don’t you think?”
> 
> “Stealin’ from the High Entia, eh?” Reyn scratches the top of his head. “Not sure I like the sound of that, but if the two of you are goin’, I might as well go too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today bc this AU makes my brain go brrrr :]

That afternoon, Shulk tells Dunban and Reyn just what he plans on doing. He’s going to go out to Mechonis and find Fiora, no matter what they say to him. He simply can’t sit by and let her do this, it’s just going to hurt if he lets it happen.

Reyn and Dunban, however, both support him. They, in fact, plan on coming along, and Shulk feels warmth in his heart. There’s only one problem that comes with them wanting to come along to stop the Machina and their senseless plans.

“Dunban, you can’t fly anymore, and can only glide so far.” Shulk’s voice is quiet as he speaks. “Do you plan on flying on our backs, then?”

“I couldn’t ask you boys to do that.” Dunban shakes his head. “I have a better idea.”

He walks to his desk and pulls out schematics of some sort, and Shulk looks over his shoulder. From what he can tell, it’s those airships High Entia sometimes use to avoid having to tire themselves and their ether abilities out while flying. For a minute, Shulk wonders why Dunban has them -- Homs don’t have the material to make them -- but then it clicks.

“Do you want us to steal one, then?” Shulk looks at Dunban and he finds himself willing to try anything if it gets them all to Fiora.

Dunban nods. “They can consider it a gift to me after what one of their kind did, don’t you think?”

“Stealin’ from the High Entia, eh?” Reyn scratches the top of his head. “Not sure I like the sound of that, but if the two of you are goin’, I might as well go too.”

Shulk gives Reyn a smile and is content to know he’s still with him through this. The two of them and Fiora used to be inseparable, to the point Dickson and Dunban both claimed them to all be joined at the hips. Maybe that’s part of why Fiora leaving hurts so much, he muses. None of them are used to life without her.

But that doesn’t matter, because Shulk knows they’ll be able to get her back in no time. Travelling up the Bionis to steal a ship may be hard, but he’s sure they can do it if they pack and plan well. He makes a mental note to even stop by Colony 6 for supplies they couldn’t find in Colony 9.

“Then we should head out at sunset.” He finally says. “We should all pack our things and be on our way as soon as possible.”

“The sooner we find Fiora, the less likely she is to have gone through the operation.” Dunban nods in agreement. “We need to hurry.”

“Then I’ll go get t’packing.” Reyn punches his palm and grins as he moves for the door. “Meet you lot at the entrance later tonight.”

Shulk nods and stands up. “That seems like the best idea. I’ll see you then, Dunban.”

He starts for the door and he feels Dunban’s eyes on his back. He hopes that this isn’t too much for the man. This is his sister they’re planning to go after, and it can’t be easy. Shulk and Reyn consider Fiora precious, but to Dunban she must be more than that.

He exits the house and lets out a sigh as he closes the door. He guesses that’s none of his business, really. He has his reasons and Dunban has his, right? Shulk can use all the support he can get right now, so he decides to not think on it too hard.

There’s more pressing matters right now, anyway.

\--

Reyn runs up and finds himself to be the last person there. He guesses his leaving early wasn’t early enough when it’s Dunban and Shulk of all people he’s travelling with. Next time, he tells himself, he’ll stand here all day just to not be the last one.

They don’t seem to care, though, since it’s still sunset like they planned on. Shulk even gives Reyn a small smile before gesturing for the other two to follow after. Reyn stares out at the path ahead and frowns, hoping deep down his mum is out there and watching out for Fiora.

He just hopes they won’t be too late to get to Fiora -- just how long does the process for soul transferring even take? He hopes it’s hell of a long time, for all their sakes. He’s noticed how angry Shulk is, and doesn’t want to imagine what he’ll do if they’re too late.

Reyn’s never seen Shulk so angry and focused at the same time. Sure, his friend would have moments of anger and days spent studying schematic he would never understand excitedly… But the two together? It doesn’t sit well in his gut.

“To Colony 6, huh?” He decides to fight back those thoughts for the time being. “Hope the folks there are willin’ to help us.”

“They’ve lost plenty to these selfish little tests of the Machina’s.” Shulk grinds his teeth and Reyn nearly flinches. “I wouldn’t be surprised if at least one person wants to come along.”

“Guess so…” Reyn personally can’t see a reason to join up with a bunch of strangers like that, but he supposes it could happen. If you’re as angry as Shulk is, that is…

“It’s about time this stops.” Dunban nods as they continue along. “The Machina can’t use us as lab rats anymore.”

Maybe it’s because of his mother’s words echoing in his mind, but Reyn isn’t sure he sees it fully the same. What the Machina are doing is no good, that’s for sure, but if they were just lab rats to them why would they give all those warnings? No reason to let them all know there’s things that could kill them if they want a bunch of silly Homs to come running.

Reyn, however, keeps that to himself. The last thing he wants right now is to upset the others even more than they already are. If they lose their heads, he has no clue what will happen (save helping Zanza’s plans along)...

For now, it’s time to focus on the journey ahead.

\--

Sharla crumples the last of the notices sent out by the Machina with a grunt. Each time they get these, she can’t help but feel peeved off. No one has come back, and yet people keep running off to them -- why?

She has no clue, but as she thinks back on the notice before this one, she feels sick. The way Gadolt left without listening to any of her pleas, the fact she still stood by him and went to see him off… The way he said they were done, and left her and Juju standing there…

She throws the paper away into the nearby garbage with a scowl on her face. These damn tests were tearing families apart and she was having enough of it. If it wasn’t for Juju she may just fly right over there and give them a piece of her mind, especially Gadolt for the hair brained idea to just cut everything off like that.

Her thoughts are thrown off when someone starts yelling about surprise visitors from Colony 9. Anyone leaving right after the Machina gathered their newest batch of test subjects was nearly unheard of! Most chose to stay with the family they still had left, lest they forget how good they had it in the colonies…

Sharla decides she needs to see what this is about, and heads towards the entrance of the Colony.

\--

The first person to greet them is a dark skinned woman with a beauty mark under her lips. Her hair and scales look as dark as midnight and Dunban notes that that must be useful when fighting through enemies at night. After all the issues they ran into on the way here, he can’t help but wish this woman was with them.

“You’re from Colony 9, are you?” She looks between them all. “I’m Sharla, a medic here. Did something happen?”

Shulk shakes his head and Dunban can’t help but be a bit proud of the way he takes the lead. “Nothing besides the Machina gathering more Homs. We’re done with it -- we’re taking back our friend and putting a stop to it!”

“What?” Sharla’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious!”

“Is there a problem?” Dunban puts his good hand on his hip. “We don’t plan on pulling any of you into it, just to do some shopping before moving out.”

She seems to think for a moment, and Dunban sees her glance over her shoulder at a young boy. He has a beauty mark, too, he notices, under his eye. The skin tone and the face shapes of the two are strikingly similar, and he decides that must be a child or sibling.

Sharla looks back at them, then, and seems to be trying to decide on something. Dunban’s fine with that, he supposes, so long as it does not take all day. He is patient, but that patience can only go so far when Fiora is out there doing Bionis knows what.

It takes two days to get to Mechonis from Colony 9, and then the procedure could happen anywhere from that first day to months down the line. For his own sake, Dunban hopes it's close to the latter.

“Alright.” Sharla finally speaks and he’s pulled from his thoughts. “Go ahead and go shopping, but don’t leave until I come and find you all.”

Shulk nods. “Sure thing, Sharla. We’ll wait by the entrance.”

\--

“My fiance… ex-fiance, I suppose. He went the round before this one, and I can’t keep sitting by.” Sharla explains herself to the group after she joins them at the gate and Shulk listens intently. “If you all are heading out there, I figure now’s the time.”

“That boy you were looking at.” Dunban speaks and Shulk racks his brain for what boy he’s talking about. “Is he your family?”

She nods. “My little brother. I had to arrange for someone to keep an eye on him, since I plan on being gone for a while.”

“Sounds like you’ll be right on board with us keepin’ Dunban’s little sister from makin’ a mistake, then.” Reyn grins at her, and for the first time since they’ve met Sharla gives a small smile. “Er, I mean to say that friend of ours Shulk mentioned! She’s Dunban’s little sister and--”

She holds up a hand and chuckles. “I figured that’s what you meant…” She turns to look at Dunban then. “I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine what it’s like having your family go and risk so much like that.”

“It’s fine, really.” He shakes his head. “For now, all that matters is we try and stop her.”

Shulk nods in agreement. “Dunban’s right. We need to get a move on, towards Alcamoth.”

Sharla furrows her brow. “Why’s that? Wouldn’t it be easier if we just flew there like volunteers did?”

“Dunban, ah, can’t fly.” He shakes his head, deciding it’s not his place to mention his injury. “So we plan on nabbing an aircraft for the trip.”

Sharla is truly a medic, Shulk notes as she holds out a hand to Dunban. The man seems to understand and grunts with effort as he lifts his right arm and places it in her hand. She’s looking it over for a few moments before letting out a small hum.

“If this was any other circumstance, I think I would nag you for being out and about with an arm like this.” Sharla mumbles out the words, shaking her head. “But for now, the aircraft sounds like the best bet. I’ve heard they can get to Mechonis in hours.”

So long as the trip to get one didn’t take too long, the aircraft would be their best bet. Shulk hopes with a healer along for the ride that things will get a bit easier and they can get a move on. Things seem to be settled, at least, so he turns away from the conversation.

“Come on, then. We’ve got no time to waste!”


	5. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallian hates visiting with his mother and he wonders if that makes him a bad son. She’s always taught him that a son should listen to his mother and enjoy her company, but it’s so hard to. He knows of her distaste towards half-bloods, and it spoils every interaction they have. How is he to look at her with admiration when he knows she looks down on his little sister so?
> 
> He sits next to her in her chambers and can’t even look at her as she speaks. She is once again telling him it’s a shame that his father plans to give the throne to Melia. He would be a fine ruler, if only Sorean could see it, it’s the same thing she always says.
> 
> “Mother, I’m just fine being an advisor and nothing more.” His reply is the same as usual as well. “I have no interest in being emperor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before nanowrimo starts officially for me... Let's see if I can keep up the momentum~

Kallian hates visiting with his mother and he wonders if that makes him a bad son. She’s always taught him that a son should listen to his mother and enjoy her company, but it’s so hard to. He knows of her distaste towards half-bloods, and it spoils every interaction they have. How is he to look at her with admiration when he knows she looks down on his little sister so?

He sits next to her in her chambers and can’t even look at her as she speaks. She is once again telling him it’s a shame that his father plans to give the throne to Melia. He would be a fine ruler, if only Sorean could see it, it’s the same thing she always says.

“Mother, I’m just fine being an advisor and nothing more.” His reply is the same as usual as well. “I have no interest in being emperor.”

“You always say that.” Yumea’s face twists into a scowl. “It’s getting to you, all those things your father says about Melia being perfect for the throne. I don’t see what he sees in that girl!”

“She’s amazingly capable, Mother.” Kallian frowns, but does his best to keep his voice level. “She works harder than anyone I know, and is more than fit for the throne.”

“But she’s…” She trails off, but Kallian can finish the sentence.  _ A filthy half-breed. _

“Her mixed heritage is also why she’s able to control ether and not worry about being overloaded the way we can be.” He’s quick to remind her once again of the beauty of the intermingling with Homs. “Without High Entia like her, we would have no choice but to live in constant fear of Zanza and his plans.”

She sniffs, unmoved by his words. “Perhaps we would simply understand our place in the world.”

When she says things like this, Kallian never knows what to think. Does she not realize what a curse it is to become a feral beast when introduced to enough ether? Does she not see that they are pawns in Zanza’s game at best?

He always wonders, but never asks. She would not have an answer for him, anyway.

“Either way.” Yumea speaks again, as if she had not just revealed a darker side to herself again. “We have no clue when or if Melia will return unharmed, so it would do you good to look into your royal studies again. Should she fall, you’ll need to be ready to take up the mantle of heir.”

“She will not fall easily, Mother.” He grips his pants as his voice shakes. “I have no intention of taking the throne even if she does.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” She snaps, looking at him with scorn. “You are the son of the emperor. Should the first princess fall it would be your duty to lead our people.”

“If it comes to that, I will leave.” He has no reason to not be candid about this, should it help put those illusions in her mind to rest. “I have no want to lead our people, and Father will simply have to find someone else.”

Yumea raises her voice then, and he does not listen. Instead he stands and tells her he will come back when she is calmed. He gives Tyrea and Vela nods and exits the room without another word.

One day, he hopes, his mother will realize this is not the way to live.

\--

Alvis passes by Gael’gar and hopes against all hopes the man will not speak to him. He knows Lorithia has entrusted part of this coup d'etat to him, and does not want to deal with how that will make him act. Gael’gar, after all, is the type to act high and mighty when he has information no one else has.

But, as he should expect, Gael’gar makes a beeline for him. Hard not to mock those who work close to the Royal Family and (as far as is known) don’t know of the plan, Alvis supposes. He looks at the High Entia with blank eyes, arms crossing over his chest.

“Do you need something?” He asks, doing his best to not show his annoyance at this conversation. “I am quite busy.”

“Ah, I was just curious about some things, that is all.” Gael’gar gives him a smile that makes Alvis want to slap him across the face. “Tell me, the Emperor seems to be in quite a tizzy over the recent incident… Do you think more of these could pop up?”

“We are taking precautions to ensure they do not.” Alvis keeps his voice steady. “Which should be good news for you. I know how you hate purebloods going out of control. Not very easy to manipulate when that happens, after all.”

Gael’gar’s expression falls when he realizes Alvis is not about to play nice with him. “You wound me, Sir Alvis.”

Alvis shrugs, looking at his fingernails out of boredom. “I simply speak what I see. You have a knack for trying to keep everyone under your thumb.”

“You’re simply imagining things!” Gael’gar sounds indignant and Alvis knows he’s hit the nail on the head. “Really, you and the Emperor both are too paranoid for your own good sometimes.”

“Or perhaps I’m just good at picking up on little things.” Alvis shrugs. “I don’t plan on doing anything about what you do, either way, so you needn’t worry.”

They stare each other down for a moment, and Alvis knows he’s won this little conversation. He says goodbye and starts off again, ready to do anything but this. He’s really not sure who is worse, Gael’gar or Lorithia… Both can be such a headache to deal with that sometimes he wishes he was working with Dickson near the Homs.

Ah well, he supposes. It’s all for the greater plan at play, so he’ll go with it. Gael’gar won’t last long when things really heat up, anyway. No need to worry about him and his annoying snideness when that was the case.

Too bad it’s not sooner, he thinks as he walks away. So much to come, yet he has to be patient…

\--

Tyrea doesn’t like the idea of interacting with her brother who does not realize he’s her brother, but what Yumea demands, she supplies. After he left her that morning, she told Tyrea to hunt him down and speak to him. Perhaps if he hears from someone like  _ her _ he’ll listen.

She knows what that means. The fact her birth from that ritual had been a failure -- that she was born with blood of a Homs running through her veins. It hurts her to be talked of like that, but she is but a servant. She has no room to dwell on that hurt.

“Prince Kallian.” She catches him on his way to the Audience Chamber, likely to speak with the Emperor. “Do you have a moment?”

“Mother’s maid… Tyrea was it?” He looks her over and seems to think before nodding. “Sure, I should have some time. What do you need?”

“About your conversation with First Consort Yumea earlier today.” She leans a bit closer, ensuring no eavesdropper will be able to hear. “Do you not think she may have a point in what she says?”

Kallian frowns at her, but it’s much softer than the frown he wears when speaking with his mother. “Tyrea, you only think that because you are in service to her. What my mother says… it’s sacrilege.”

Tyrea shakes her head. “I believe it fully myself as… as a half-breed--”

“You should not refer to yourself like that.” Kallian shakes his head. “You are not an animal, you are a proud High Entian dragon! Your blood may be mixed, but it does not make you lesser.”

Tyrea finds herself shocked into silence for a moment. The son of Yumea speaking as such? She could see their mother fainting should she hear any of this… Tyrea herself almost feels like fainting.

No one treats her mixed blood as a good thing or even a neutral thing, so hearing this from Kallian of all people leaves her staring wide-eyed. She racks her brain for words, but none seem to come to the forefront. She’s been left utterly flabbergasted by the prince.

Kallian seems to notice, and he simply gives her a smile and a pat on the shoulder. “I apologize if I overstepped boundaries, Tyrea, but please think about what I’ve said. You are more than your blood, no matter what my mother may say.”

Still at a loss for words, all Tyrea can do is nod. Kallian seems happy at that, his headwings fluttering happily at the response (if one can even call it that). He squeezes her shoulder and excuses himself.

She barely remembers to bow as he leaves, and ponders what she will say to Yumea. She cannot let her know her son is so far gone, and cannot let her know that the words almost affected Tyrea. Something about them made her heart squeeze in a way no other words did…

She was accepted for who she was, not looked down upon for her blood. Tyrea isn’t sure what to make of that, if it’s the sign of a fool or a big heart. Maybe it’s both, she snorts to herself at the idea of Kallian being a big-hearted fool. No wonder he has no interest in being emperor if that’s what he is.

She finally straightens herself up and starts back towards Yumea’s quarters. She will simply be vague with the details -- Yumea never asks for more from her, after all. She’s an idiot child to Yumea, and she wouldn’t be shocked if Yumea didn’t think she could remember anything said to her.

For once, Tyrea considers her mother's distaste for her a blessing.

\--

“You once again bring to me worry about your own mother…” Sorean sighs and Kallian nearly flinches away. “And I once again have nothing to tell you other than she is allowed to say as she wishes… Unless she acts, she is allowed to think as she sees fit.”

“But Your Majesty…!” Kallian frowns, stepping forward. “She clearly wishes for Melia to be injured, even killed! Her suggestions are always ones to put her into danger, and just today she--”

“Kallian.” Sorean’s tone is firm and he shrinks back from it. “You are simply too worried for Melia. She is a fine young woman, and can be trusted on her own. You need to let go of the image of a child you still hold in your mind.”

“Just because she is a fine young woman doesn’t mean I cannot worry about her.” He already feels as if he fails her as an older brother, and does not want that to have to continue. “My mother wants nothing more than for her death, Father, and the sooner you realize that, the better it will be for us all.”

He doesn’t want his mother stuck in a cell, or punished, as she’s not actually done anything wrong. But he does want his father to step in and reprimand her for this all, and to put a stop to her thinly-veiled attempts to rid them of Melia.

He supposes his family is simply not meant for communication, the way his father is willfully ignorant and the way his mother is actively malicious. Even Melia, bless her heart, was hard to speak to sometimes. He supposes he’s not any better, though.

If only he was not such a coward, he would be able to do something more about this. Perhaps fully stand up to his parents and show them that this could not continue. But instead, he simply watches and occasionally voices his thoughts. 

Yet another reason he’s not fit to be emperor, he feels. How could he lead his people when he cannot stand up for what he believes to be right? Melia is a better fit, even if he loathes the idea of leaving her with so much responsibility. At least he can be there for her, and be her advisor when things are hard…

That’s the least he could do when he cannot protect her.


	6. Procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanea feels the worst part of the process is waiting to see how the body reacts to the extra soul. Some react right away, and it’s always a bad sign when they do. Egil and Vanea have researched the soul transfer endlessly for years now, and there’s one conclusion they came to: the longer a reaction takes, the less ill effects it would have on a potential host.
> 
> Fiora has been unconscious for the past fifty minutes -- the only subject to make it so long. She still shows no signs of waking, but her vitals hold steady as she and Linada look them over. Egil sits next to the operating table and wrings his hands together, his nerves clear.
> 
> This never gets easier, she notes as she moved to hug him from behind. Each time, they all feel strangled by the silence until a reaction occurs. At this point, it’s second nature for things to turn south any minute…
> 
> It makes this long wait all the harder, if you ask Vanea.
> 
> “It’s going to be alright.” She whispers that for her own sake as much as she does for Egil’s. 
> 
> “I hope you’re right.” Egil looks over at Fiora and lets out a frustrated sigh. “What if she dies without awakening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official nano chapter!!! :3 Meyneth time

Fiora is nervous as she’s strapped down to a table. Vanea, who she met earlier this morning, tells her it’s simply for her own safety. Apparently the soul transfer can cause bodies to jerk about, and led to a few replaced limbs. Fiora is fine with being strapped down for that reason, but everything else happening?

She can’t help but feel nervous as Egil prepares something and Linada stands by. She looks around and does her best to keep the nerves off her face. No matter how she’s feeling, she plans to stick around. No point to run off when this far in.

“Fiora.” Vanea speaks, giving her a small smile. “This is the last check before we begin. Would you like to continue, or have you changed your mind?”

Fiora swallows hard and looks Vanea in the eye. “I’m already strapped down, right? Might as well continue from here!”

Vanea nods and runs a hand through her hair. “Please just do your best to relax, then. Egil will begin in a moment.”

As if timing his actions with Vanea’s words, Egil approaches with an item in his hand. Fiora shifts a bit, though the restraints keep her from moving too much. Good, she thinks to herself, she’s less obviously anxious this way.

“Hey, Egil, can I ask for something?” She asks before she inevitably allows Egil to go through with this. “Even if I don’t need it, can you… give me some of those mechanical upgrades?”

Egil furrows his brow as he looks at her. “Excuse me?”

“I want to do my share to help, no matter what, and I’m not exactly as strong as I want to be as I am now, so…”

Egil squeezes her arm as if not believing her. “You seem to have plenty of muscle to me.”

“That’s not what I mean…!” She shakes her head, the only thing she can still move. “Please, just… do this for me? It doesn’t have to be a lot, just parts of my body…”

Egil sighs, but nods. “Alright, but only if the soul transfer is a total success -- the less I modify the body of a failed volunteer the better.”

Fiora nods and shifts the best she can. “Alright, I can work with that… I’m ready.”

A triangle with three circles at each point. She stares at it as Egil places it against her chest and he counts to three. On the last number, he presses down on it hard and it pierces her skin. A scream escapes her, and her eyes roll into the back of her head as everything goes fuzzy.

\--

Vanea feels the worst part of the process is waiting to see how the body reacts to the extra soul. Some react right away, and it’s always a bad sign when they do. Egil and Vanea have researched the soul transfer endlessly for years now, and there’s one conclusion they came to: the longer a reaction takes, the less ill effects it would have on a potential host.

Fiora has been unconscious for the past fifty minutes -- the only subject to make it so long. She still shows no signs of waking, but her vitals hold steady as she and Linada look them over. Egil sits next to the operating table and wrings his hands together, his nerves clear.

This never gets easier, she notes as she moved to hug him from behind. Each time, they all feel strangled by the silence until a reaction occurs. At this point, it’s second nature for things to turn south any minute…

It makes this long wait all the harder, if you ask Vanea.

“It’s going to be alright.” She whispers that for her own sake as much as she does for Egil’s. 

“I hope you’re right.” Egil looks over at Fiora and lets out a frustrated sigh. “What if she dies without awakening?”

“I doubt she will, with how long she’s remained stable.” Vanea shakes her head. “We simply need to give it all the time it needs. Perhaps Lady Meyneth is settling into the body as we speak.”

“I hope you’re right.” He reaches out and strokes Fiora’s hair, the same way he strokes hers when comforting her. “Stay strong, young Homs.”

“If nothing else, at least we know she’ll wake up happy should it fail.” Vanea runs a hand over one of her arms -- now modified with Machina technology. “I’m shocked you gave into her demands before we were certain.”

Egil shrugs lamely. “It’ll be a nice surprise should things go wrong.”

Vanea thinks for a moment it’s actually in an attempt to preemptively make her more stable during the process, but she keeps that to herself. She never knows what her brother is thinking, and he’s not exactly open to sharing… So it’s for the best to keep her mouth shut for now, she thinks.

Instead, she sits with him in silence for a while. When the clock strikes the hour, an hour since Fiora became unconscious, a miracle unfolds.

\--

Meyneth awakens and takes note of her surroundings. This is a city of some sort, and her form is much smaller than it used to be. She sees Machina come into view, the people she made to live on her very back... So this must be Agniratha.

She sits up and looks at her hands. Stark robotic white, as well as her legs. Her torso is covered in a medical gown and seems to be soft skin. The humanoid form of a Giant, or one of their descendants, she supposes.

A bit of golden hair falls into her face and she realizes whatever vessel she was in must have been gorgeous before these changes to her body. As she looks deep inside and reaches out to the other soul, she realizes the changes were nevertheless wanted.

“Lady Meyneth.” She recognizes Egil’s voice before his face. “I… is that you?”

The piece on her chest is glowing, and she realizes it is the container her soul used to be in. It must glow as her soul is active, she thinks to herself as she nods, unsure if her vocal cords will work as she expects.

Vanea breaks into relieved sobs as another Machina (maybe Linada, she thinks to herself, though she cannot be sure) leaves the room. She looks back to Egil and offers a hand, he’s quick to take it and help her stand.

“So you have… found me a body…” Her voice sounds scratchy, though it radiates with her energy. “What of the soul born into this body.”

“We did what we could to minimize the potential damage to the host’s soul.” Egil speaks formally, but she can see the tinge of emotion in his eyes. “She is likely still within there, resting from the strain of the transfer. As she regains strength, you should be able to share control with her.”

“I see. Thank you, Egil.” She turns to face Vanea and holds out her hands. “And you, Vanea. There is no need for tears, my child.”

“Lady Meyneth…” Vanea kneels in front of her. “Thank you, for entrusting your soul to me. I hope you find your vessel acceptable.”

“No need to kneel, Vanea.” She smiles at her and her arms remain outstretched. “You did wonderfully, I thank you.”

Finally, Vanea seems to realize what Meyneth is asking for and awkwardly hugs her. She can hear Vanea sniffling, but that’s fine. She understands just how emotional this must be for her. It’s emotional for Meyneth too, in all honesty.

The door opens and Linada reenters. “I’ve told the rest of the candidates we will not be needing them to attempt the procedure. I told them they could gather their items and leave or wait outside for Vanea.”

“Thank you.” Egil nods as Vanea pulls herself away and excuses herself. “We’ll finally be able to turn the tides in this damn war.”

She can tell by the look on his face that he’s also thinking of his father. If Meyneth knows Miqol, there’s a high chance he told his son to abandon this project. Miqol has always thought of the Machina in the short term, how to keep them safe in the now. Meyneth can respect that, but she’s happy Egil didn’t give up.

“I will do all in my power to protect you as I did in the past.” Meyneth places a hand to her chest, letting it play with the soul container that sat there. “Please, support me as you did then.”

Egil nods and it's now his turn to bow to her, Linada following suit. “We will do all we can, Lady Meyneth. As your loyal servants, it’s the least we can do.”

Meyneth smiles a bit. “Thank you, all of you. Now, if you would, can you please tell me all that has happened while I slept…?”

\--

Egil enters his quarters and nearly collapses from the shock of today. The first attempt of this round and they finally did it… They finally found a vessel for Meyneth. No longer could Miqol act as if it was a waste of time… No longer would they live in fear of Zanza.

He feels like crying and laughing all at once as it fully registers in his mind. No longer would they constantly be defending, trying to fight back the seemingly endless numbers of beasts! They could finally thin their numbers and show Zanza they would not simply lay down and die.

He wonders if those who have died to Zanza already would be proud as he lays there. Would they praise him for his efforts, or would they tell him to not get too comfortable before it’s all over and done with?

The agony that plays through his head, in his ears, holds no answer. He doubts those will ever hold answers until Zanza is truly defeated. He supposes that’s fine, now that victory seems possible.

He stares at the ceiling and for the first time in a while, a small smile comes to his face. Perhaps this will be the first night he can sleep well, instead of being haunted by nightmares of the past and what he thought would be the future. He hopes that will be the case… it’s been so long, and he’s so tired.

The better rested he is, he reasons, the better he can help Lady Meyneth as well. With that thought, his eyes flutter closed and he allows himself to begin drifting into the embrace of sleep.

\--

Meyneth is moved into the quarters of all the Homs (Homs -- the descendants of Giants who fought Zanza as hard as the Machina, she’s learned), and she looks around. Many of them have been modified and she feels guilt creeping into her chest. She doubts they all asked for this, in fact, she’s sure most had no choice.

Vanea and Linada had told her of the risks most went through to try and host her, and she decides that she will properly apologize when this is all over. For now, she gives a small vow and moves to the bunk Vanea directs her to.

“Fiora!” One of the Homs speaks and Meyneth looks her over.

She has a dark complexion, and the nicest brown eyes Meyneth has ever seen. She’s muscular and her brown hair is slung over one shoulder in a ponytail… For reasons she cannot explain, Meyneth feels as if she is looking at another mother.

“Fiora…?” The name comes out of her lips and feels a bit familiar, and yet alien at the same time.

“That’s your name, isn’t it?” She grins and something in the back of Meyneth’s mind tells her it looks like Reyn’s (whoever Reyn is). “I haven’t seen you since you came up to my knees! Do you remember me?”

Meyneth is silent as she tries to decide how to tell her it is not Fiora in control of the body right now.

She seems to take that silence as a no, however, and speaks again. “I’m Francesca, you know, Reyn’s mum? I never thought I’d see one of you kids come out for these tests… My, how time flies…”

Meyneth lets out a sigh and decides she needs to say something before this woman reveals too much to a stranger. She wants to go about it delicately, but she’s prepared to be blunt if she needs to… And so, she looks her in the eyes and begins.

“Miss Francesca, I’m sorry to say, but Fiora is currently sleeping. Actually, I’m…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano wordcount as of this chapter: 2094


	7. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia finds the Nopon to be quite pleasant, and she’s glad her good friend Riki is sent to assist her in hunting down the High Entia. Of course, this is not all good news, as it means the Nopon have seen him. It appears as if he is an earth elemental, so she prepares herself to use all the water ether she can muster.
> 
> Riki, sadly, is an earth elemental so he is of little use for this battle. Similarly, her guards are made up of ice, electricity, wind, and fire elements, leaving her to have to do this on her own. That’s fine, she supposes, so long as they can keep the High Entia at bay as she builds up power.
> 
> “Melly look nervous…” Riki speaks up as they walk along Makna, looking for signs of the poison that must be dripping from the High Entia’s maw. “Is Melly scared of scary Bird Person, too?”
> 
> Melia sighs, Riki is always so good at noticing how she’s feeling… If not for her dear guards being nearby, she may even admit that he is correct. She is honestly terrified, thinking of the time she was young and attacked by a berserk High Entia. She thinks of the burns her mother had gotten protecting her and she shudders imagining what the poison could do to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Nano chapter!! The playable canon cast is all here now :3

Satorl Marsh is pretty, but it’s hard for Shulk to focus on that beauty as they trudge through it. His thoughts are still on Fiora, and what may be happening to her as they move. He wishes he could just take flight and fly right to her, bring her home now… But no, Dunban deserves to be there as much as he does, and he can’t leave him behind.

He tries to focus on the sights, but it’s hard. The only thing to really catch his eyes is the ether, softly glowing and floating upwards, towards higher areas on the dragon. Sometimes he feels as if he’s seen something like this, when he was still in his egg, but that’s silly. No dragon can see anything before hatching, right?

He wonders why it feels so familiar anyway, but decides it may just be his imagination. He’s on edge with everything that’s happening, after all. It must just be his brain deciding to focus on anything but what’s happening with Fiora.

Glancing to the others, Shulk lets out a sigh. They’re all focused, and seem to be in their own little worlds just like him. What a group they are, he thinks to himself. All looking to tear down what the Machina have been working on for years now…

Well, that’s what they get for using Homs like lab rats. Shulk doesn’t care what it takes, he’ll show them they aren’t just their pawns against Zanza. If they wish to fight him, they’ll have to see them as actual allies, not bodies to throw at their enemies!

“This looks like a good place to stop.” Sharla speaks and pulls him out of his thoughts, hand against an obelisk. “No monsters seem to be lurking around here.”

Shulk nods as they all begin to settle down and leans against it with a sigh. This is all so tiresome, he realizes as he allows himself to try and relax. He’s never been the kind of guy to head out on long adventures like this, but here he is. He wonders if maybe his body will become tougher from it at least, allowing him to keep up with Fiora and Reyn more than ever before.

Dunban has already shifted and it looks like Reyn and Sharla have both curled up near his large body. He stays by himself, even seeing this, and closes his eyes. Sleep doesn’t come quickly, though. For a while, he thinks he won’t get any sleep.

But then he dozes off, and he dreams of a man.

\--

_ Shulk watches the man in front of him with a frown on his face. Words don’t come to his mouth as the vague figure in front of him remains with his back to him. Who is this, and why is he dreaming of him? _

_ “The time is soon.” The man speaks and Shulk furrows his brow. “I wonder, how will you handle what is to come?” _

_ Shulk shakes his head and finally finds himself having a voice. “What are you talking about? What do you mean by that… the time is soon?” _

_ The man chuckles, and still does not look back at him. “You will see. You must be patient, Shulk… all things will become clear the further you go.” _

_ Shulk doesn’t understand and crosses his arms to hold himself. “You’re making no sense…” _

_ He wonders if this is just the result of a stress addled brain, maybe this means nothing. He could see that being the case, in all honesty. His brain is just trying to add more stress onto his already overflowing plate…! _

_ “This is more than just a dream, Shulk.” The man speaks as if reading his mind. “Stay alert for what is to come… unless you plan on losing yourself, of course.” _

_ The man begins to walk away and Shulk tries to chase after him, but it’s as if he’s not moving an inch. “Wait! What do you mean?! Come back…!” _

\--

Melia finds the Nopon to be quite pleasant, and she’s glad her good friend Riki is sent to assist her in hunting down the High Entia. Of course, this is not all good news, as it means the Nopon have seen him. It appears as if he is an earth elemental, so she prepares herself to use all the water ether she can muster.

Riki, sadly, is an earth elemental so he is of little use for this battle. Similarly, her guards are made up of ice, electricity, wind, and fire elements, leaving her to have to do this on her own. That’s fine, she supposes, so long as they can keep the High Entia at bay as she builds up power.

“Melly look nervous…” Riki speaks up as they walk along Makna, looking for signs of the poison that must be dripping from the High Entia’s maw. “Is Melly scared of scary Bird Person, too?”

Melia sighs, Riki is always so good at noticing how she’s feeling… If not for her dear guards being nearby, she may even admit that he is correct. She is honestly terrified, thinking of the time she was young and attacked by a berserk High Entia. She thinks of the burns her mother had gotten protecting her and she shudders imagining what the poison could do to her.

“I am fine, Riki.” She pushes that to the side and tries to sound strong. “I simply wonder if I have enough ether to do what must be done.”

“Riki sure Melly have plenty!” Riki smiles at her. “Riki believe in her!”

She smiles back at him. “Thank you, Riki.”

\--

They’re all dead and Riki is unconscious. The High Entia is too strong, no matter how much water ether Melia throws at him. But she cannot give up. She calls the power of the dead’s ether to her and builds the power through the staff she carries (she is much too tired to even try to transform right now), and shoots all the water ether power left in her body towards him.

He hisses out in pain and flies away, still at the mercy of the earth ether filling his head. Melia watches as he moves out of view and falls to her knees, eyelids getting heavy. She wants to call out for him to come back, to continue the fight, but she cannot.

As her head hits the ground, things go black, and she knows in her heart she is a failure.

\--

Makna Forest is very warm, but Shulk is lucky. As a dragon with affinities for both ice and wind (thanks to the blizzard he hatched in, Dickson has always said), he’s able to easily create a small breeze around the group.

Of course, Reyn doesn’t need the nice breeze and walks ahead. Shulk wonders what it would be like to be a fire-type… The sweltering heat of Makna must feel just like home to him as he walks around in that crop top.

That’s fine, he supposes, as they go along… Reyn isn’t the most observant, but that’s fine. If he falls into a ditch, they can pull him out and Sharla can use some of her breath to help him out without much issue.

But that’s when Dunban calls out that there’s someone unconscious, and they go running. Reyn makes it to the girl first and her headpiece next to her. He holds it up and looks down at her and whistles.

“Her wings… She must be a High Entia.” Sharla speaks, furrowing her brow. “I’ve never seen wings that look like that, though.”

They were iridescent and shimmered under the light, if you ask Shulk, they’re a bit breathtaking. Reyn is quick to pull her into a sitting position and they flutter a bit, but she remains unconscious.

“What’s wrong with her, then?” Reyn frowns, running a finger against her cheek. “She ain’t waking up.”

“She must be suffering an ether deficiency…” Sharla shakes her head. “We should get her to an ether-rich area and then I should be able to help.”

Reyn nods and picks her up as if she’s a princess, holding her close to his chest as Shulk grabs the staff on the ground. He notices how delicately Reyn holds the girl and is a bit shocked… He never thought Reyn had that carefulness in him, honestly.

Maybe it took a really fragile High Entia to bring it out, though. It was nice to see him being so careful… and he’s sure Fiora would be proud. When they find her, he decides he’ll tell her about it.

As they’re leaving the area, a voice rings out.

“Wait villains! Heropon Riki no let you take Melly!”

\--

It takes a while to convince the stupid furball they’re trustworthy, but they do it. Reyn still thinks Riki doesn’t trust him, though, all because he refused to let someone so small try and carry this Melly to a safer area. He wasn’t even sure Shulk could’ve done it, no way would he hand her over to a Nopon!

But now, they’re in an ether-rich area and Sharla is working her magic. He watches her breath move over Melly and soon enough, she’s groaning and opening her eyes. They all lean a bit closer to ask if she’s alright and…

Shulk is slapped right across the face. Reyn lets out a guffaw as Riki jumps into Melly’s arm and Shulk stumbles backwards.

“Look at that, this Melly seems to be pretty feisty, eh?” Reyn grins and hears the girl scoff.

“I am not Melly, I am Melia Antiqua, and ask you refer to me as such!” She frowns at him and he holds up his hands.

Riki snickers. “Only Riki can call Melly that, big orluga head!”

“Hey…!”

Melia runs a hand through her hair and sighs. “I apologize for slapping you, by the way. I have… not had the pleasure of coming into contact with a male Homs before today.”

Shulk smiles, as unbothered as Reyn expects him to be. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“If anything, we’d just like to know why you were passed out.” Sharla speaks up, worry lacing her words. “Are you alright?”

“Ah…” Melia closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. “Well, where should I even begin…?”

\--

The group, upon hearing of the berserk High Entia, had agreed to assist Melia. After losing her guards, she wasn’t sure she liked the idea of bringing more people in, but… She supposes she can use all the help she can get -- especially as Sharla is a water-type dragon.

Soon enough, they find him, and his poisonous drool is burning through the flora of Makna Forest as before. Melia swallows hard and prepares herself as the rest join her. Soon enough, they have all taken on the forms of dragons.

Reyn and Riki work together to distract without throwing out too much of their own elemental attacks. A fire dragon has little they can do at this moment, and Riki’s ether would simply make the situation worse, after all.

But Reyn is no slouch, slamming into the High Entia and gaining his attention. He takes into the air and the High Entia follows with a screech. Shulk uses his ice at that point, shooting it right for his legs, and Dunban follows with a gust of wind.

It hits, and the High Entia slams into the ground hard, unable to move. At this point, it’s time for Melia and Sharla to do what they can. They look at each and nod, before starting to build up all the ether they could muster. Melia’s eyes glow with the power of the ether building within her and soon, she is releasing her breath.

Sharla follows suit and the High Entia is enveloped in water, screeching as it tries to overpower the earth ether surging through him… But, as the mist clears, the High Entia is not back to normal. It was still not enough.

She begins to build power in her chest again. “We must keep trying! Enough ether should be enough to stop this.”

Dunban shakes his head at this and lurches. “You and I both know this High Entia is too far gone!”

“Dunban!” Sharla calls out, chasing after him and reaching out. “Stop--”

His claws dig into his back and the High Entia lets out a screech. He fights against it, but Dunban digs the claws in further and his hand disappears into his back. Sharla reaches him, but it’s too late to change anything. The High Entia falls limp and does not move.

The High Entia lets out one last breath and Melia lets out a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano wordcount as of this chapter: 4207


	8. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mellia feels like she’s about to pass out as she tells her father and the others that the High Entia has passed away. Sorean nods and lets out a hum of acceptance, Yumea scoffs and looks away, and Kallian tenses. Her heart breaks, watching her brother’s mouth open and close over and over.
> 
> He put his faith in her, and she had failed him. Not only him, but her entire people. If only she stopped Dunban before he killed him… If only she had been stronger and saved not only him but her guards…
> 
> “I am sorry.” She speaks again, letting out a shaky sigh. “I wish I had brought better news.”
> 
> “There is nothing to apologize for, my child.” Sorean shakes his head. “Kallian brought to my attention death may very well be the only escape for that High Entia. You and the Homs who aided you did what you had to.”
> 
> She supposes he is right, but she still feels as if things could have gone differently. She wishes so deeply that her ether had saved this High Entia from the brink. She thinks of the daughter Kallian mentioned the High Entia to have, and her heart aches for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning for this chapter: Gael'gar is an utter slimeball in regards to Melia, please tread w caution.

Fa’rael comes running to Kallian with tears in her eyes and he knows something has gone wrong. He kneels quickly and watches the way she clings to her doll, playing with one of its feathers. She sniffles and looks up at him, breaking his heart as she does.

“Prince Kallian…” Her voice shakes as she speaks, sniffling. “T-the star melted. Does that mean Papa is dead?!”

Kallian’s stomach drops and his mouth feels dry. This has never happened to his shapes before, and he wonders what went wrong this time. Did he not spend enough time on this? Was he too distracted to refine it just right? So many thoughts swam through his mind.

Fa’rael is sobbing again and all he can do is place his hand on her shoulder. What is he supposed to say? He has no clue if he is dead or not, and does not know how to comfort her.

It reminds him of the day the Second Consort passed away, the way he could barely do anything for Melia… He has to do better than that, he decides. He must do something for Fa’rael, no matter what it takes.

“Fa’rael, please do not cry.” He kneels down, finally. “I am sure your father is fine. I just messed up making the star. I’ll make you a new one, alright?”

She sniffles and looks up at him. “Y-you promise?”

“With my whole heart.” He nods, running a hand through her hair. “Please, let me make up for it, okay?”

There’s silence for a moment, but the Fa’rael nods. “Okay, I trust you.”

Kallian smiles and gets to work making an actually sturdy ice star. He hands it to her and she places it on the head of her dolly, giggling a bit as it sticks. Good… He likes seeing her spirits raising like that.

But he has things to do today, so he ruffles her hair once more and stands up. “I’ll check on you later, Fa’rael, try and keep that smile on your face, okay?”

She nods. “O-okay, I’ll do my best.”

\--

Mellia feels like she’s about to pass out as she tells her father and the others that the High Entia has passed away. Sorean nods and lets out a hum of acceptance, Yumea scoffs and looks away, and Kallian tenses. Her heart breaks, watching her brother’s mouth open and close over and over.

He put his faith in her, and she had failed him. Not only him, but her entire people. If only she stopped Dunban before he killed him… If only she had been stronger and saved not only him but her guards…

“I am sorry.” She speaks again, letting out a shaky sigh. “I wish I had brought better news.”

“There is nothing to apologize for, my child.” Sorean shakes his head. “Kallian brought to my attention death may very well be the only escape for that High Entia. You and the Homs who aided you did what you had to.”

She supposes he is right, but she still feels as if things could have gone differently. She wishes so deeply that her ether had saved this High Entia from the brink. She thinks of the daughter Kallian mentioned the High Entia to have, and her heart aches for her.

But she does her best to keep her face neutral and her hands steady. She does not have room to show weakness in front of her father and step-mother. For now, she must remain firm and strong. For the sake of herself and those who fell assisting her.

It’s only when they leave her with only her brother that her hands shake and her head dips in shame. Kallian is quick to make it to her side, and he placed a hand on the top of her head. It’s supposed to be comforting, she’s sure, but it does not feel as though it is.

“I am sorry, Kallian. I have failed you and the girl.” Her voice shakes more than she means it to. “If there is anything I can do to even begin to atone for that, I will. But for now, I should go to their families and--”

“Melia. We both know you cannot do that.” Kallian speaks, voice soft. “Those four… they knew what they risked, and were likely happy to give their lives if it meant you survived.”

“I know, and yet their deaths sit heavy on my heart.” She shakes her head. “I could not even save the berserk High Entia.”

“But you gave it your all, and that is all we could ever ask from you.” He kisses her forehead. “Please, take the sacrifices that have transpired and use them to grow stronger.”

She nods, even knowing how hard that will be. She must try, she tells herself. For the sake of all her people and whatever may happen to them in the future. “You are right, Brother, thank you.”

“If I can do anything for you, it’s ground you.” He turns from her and she’s sure his face has fallen now that she cannot see it. “...Now if you’ll excuse me, I should tell Fa’rael the… news…”

\--

Tyrea looks across the table at Me’lara and Eris, fellow inquisitors of the Bionite Order. Soon, their services will be needed on a larger scale, and they need to be prepared. When she is sure both are paying attention, she looks back at the map of Alcamoth.

“First Consort Yumea believes we will need to be ready to organize at the drop of a hat.” She runs a hand over the Palace. “We will need to close off the city from visitors and those who wish to flee alike. Inquisitors will need to be constantly on watch to ensure no one simply flies out.”

Eris nods. “That should be easy enough for my Guards and I. We’ll make sure no citizens escape.”

“Good.” She looks at Me’lara. “We will also need to lock down the Palace completely. Half-breeds will be easy to deal with, but ether will need to be used to threaten any pure bloods. Can you and your Wizards handle that?”

Me’lara nods, as sure as ever. “It will be no problem. We’ve been training for months for this.”

Tyrea nods and looks back to the map. “The Scouts and I will go with First Consort Yumea to confront the Emperor. We will give him the choice of stepping down and handing the crown to First Prince Kallian or death. At this time it is believed he will choose death.”

“How fun.” Eris must be grinning under that mask, Tyrea thinks. “Will you get the honors of taking out that old man?”

“I’d say no doubt, given how she’s the First Consorts favorite pet.” Me’lara’s sneer can be heard. “That blood of hers may make her lose the chance.”

She grits her teeth behind her own mask, thinking to herself. Even among her fellow assassins her blood was an obvious and marred mark on her record. If only her father had not lied, if only he had been as pure-blooded as he was supposed to be. Then, Tyrea thinks, she would not be in this position.

But she holds back those thoughts and the biting words that wish to spill out. “I haven’t a clue. Perhaps the First Consort will deliver the killing blow herself. That is not of importance, either way! We are discussing the broader strokes of the plan, not entertaining the specifics of it.”

“Fine, fine.” Eris crosses her arms and sighs. “You’re no fun, you know that?”

“No half-breeds are, Eris.” Me’lara snorts. “It’s your own fault for getting your hopes up, don’t you think?”

Tyrea decides to ignore those comments for now and looks back at the map, clearing her throat. “As I was saying…”

\--

Sharla paces around the guest quarters, doing her best to not snap at Dunban. Melia had been upset the entire way there, and likely still was… Honestly, she’s shocked they haven’t been locked up for that.

She understands what Dunban has gone through, how much he’s put on the line for the sake of the Homs… But killing the High Entia without letting Melia try once more just sits wrong with her.

Everyone else is quiet and she supposes they’re all feeling the effects of what happened. If you ask Sharla, they’re lucky Melia even agreed to lead them here after it all. After they steal a craft, she’s sure it’ll be even worse.

Ending up on the shortlist of High Entian enemies wasn’t what she wanted from this outing, but she supposes it’s what she will get. She hopes it's worth it to get to Gadolt and give him a piece of her mind, at least. If not, she’s sure Juju will never let her live it down.

And she supposes that’s what she gets.

“Sharla should sit!” Riki speaks up and Sharla jumps. “Is no good to walk around in circles.”

“I’m fine, Riki.” She lets out a sigh and sends Dunban a look. “Just thinking about how to make sure the High Entia don’t declare us public enemy number one.”

Dunban just looks away.

Reyn bites his lower lip. “Y’don’t think Melia will be mad at us all for what happened in Makna, do you?”

“Why wouldn’t she be? We killed her brethren and ignored all calls to stop.” Sharla finally walks over and jabs Dunban in the side. “Maybe someone should apologize before we steal their aircraft and leave.”

“I do not blame her for any anger she holds towards me, but I will not apologize.” He shakes his head. “I’ve seen many High Entia, and that one was too far gone. It’s more a mercy to have ended it than anything.”

Sharla grunts. “I’ll never understand you soldier types!”

“Nor will I.” They all turn at the familiar voice of Melia and they find her standing in the doorway. “Though I cannot say I understand why you plan to steal one of our aircrafts, either.”

Shulk stands then. “I can explain. It’s nothing against you all, really… It’s just to… save a friend. You see…”

\--

“Your father became a Telethia.” Kallian hates the word they use to describe a High Entia too far gone to be saved. “There was no choice but to put him down. I am… sorry.”

“N… no. But you promised…” Fa’rael’s voice was shaking. “You’re lying! You have to be lying!”

Kallian shakes his head. “I wouldn’t lie about this, little one. We did what we could, but no amount of ether could turn him back.”

“But you promised!” She let out a wail, clinging tightly to her doll. “You broke your promise! Why did you even promise if you couldn’t keep it?!”

He flinches. “I wish I did not, truly. I… I hope you can forgive me.”

She continues to wail, her words becoming impossible to understand. All Kallian can do is watch her and feel as helpless as he feels with Melia. It seems that no matter who he wants to assist, he fails. All he can do is stand here and watch…

It’s always been that way, and he supposes it’s time to accept that is his place in life. But why does that sting, even as it’s been proven countless times his meddling does nothing to help? He does not know, but he lets his head hang low.

He supposes he’s a failure.

\--

Lorithia finds it so entertaining to watch Yumea and Gael’gar discuss knowing what’s coming. She can’t wait for them both to become her pets, but no. She must be patient, must let them think they are in control.

“You will ensure Melia is out of the way tomorrow night.” Yumea says. “And then, we will begin. I am tired of waiting.”

“Of course.” He gives a small bow. “I will do what I can, my lady. Though on the topic of the princess… What will you have me do with her?”

“Whatever you please.” Yumea waves dismissively. “Kill her, make her your pet… It does not matter, so long as she cannot take the throne.”

The grin that comes to his face is the one Lorithia wears when she thinks of when she wants to do to Kallian. She knows the kinds of thoughts in his mind, and she holds her tongue. Even she finds it a bit disgusting in regards to someone so young, but… oh well.

Some of the things Alvis has said makes her believe he will not get his hands on her, anyway. Good, he doesn’t deserve to have the kind of fun Lorithia wants. No, that’s for the Trinity of the Disciples to have.

“I will do what I must, thank you, First Consort.” He bows deeply. “I will make my leave and begin my planning. Have a good night, and may our fury be known soon.”

Yumea nods at him. “Yes, soon the people will see.”

Lorithia chuckles and finally speaks up at Gael’gar leaves. “This is sure to be interesting. When do you think he’ll realize he’s being used?”

Yumea shrugs. “That matters not for me. The half-breed is useful for now, and that’s what matters.”

“Of course.” She bows. “Then, we shall see how long he remains useful, hm?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano wordcount as of this chapter: 6425


	9. Frontlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meyneth studies the battle field as she wields dual swords, allowing electricity to crackle through them. The host body had come with it, and it would come in handy, as many wind-type Telethia and Giants were currently approaching.
> 
> It makes her sick, seeing what Zanza has done to his own children. Giants reduced to fighting mindlessly until they are finally wiped off the face of the world… And Meyneth will only assist in that.
> 
> She lunges at one that comes towards her and digs the swords into its chest. It lets out a scream, but they do not dig in deep enough to pierce the heart, she knows as much as the Giant pulls back. She moves swiftly out of the way of its paw before cutting it off in one swift motion.
> 
> It wails and her heart aches, but a Telethia is approaching. She kills the Giant with a swipe of her blades, its neck spurting out blood as it falls lifeless to the ground.
> 
> Turning to the Telethia, she lets her breath crackle with energy and it hits right into it. If it was a normal High Entia, it would be enough to revert its form… But this is not a case such as that. So instead, she lunges and cuts its head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... sure fell off this for a while huh... h-haha...... sweats

Linada was shocked when a High Entia was brought to her by Homs staking out strange ether readings in Makna Forest. The wound in his back was deep, she notes as she begins to operate. It may have severed part of his spine, and she’ll need to replace that.

She works quickly, sliding metal into his open back with a frown on her face. His vitals are steady, but weak. It seems like he’s lost more blood than he should be able to survive through, and yet here he is. A miracle, she supposes, and it’s a miracle she wants to help along.

Her hands are bloody by the time she sews him back up, and she’s grateful for the High Entia blood they had on hand. Who knew the blood of a berserk water-type High Entia would be just what she needs to save a life.

She cleans off her hands and glances over at him. He’s breathing well and the blood transfusion seems to be going smoothly. She’ll have to keep an eye on him for a while, but that’s fine. That’s something to distract her from the fact they just sent their Lady Meyneth to the frontlines for the first time.

With something so stressful happening, she thinks as she takes a seat next to the High Entia, a distraction like this is nice. She pulls up a screen of reading material and glances at the High Entia, wondering when he will wake up.

Well, baby steps, she supposes. At least this time there’s no chance of a soul transfer killing her patient.

\--

Egil walks into the botanist’s home and let’s his lip curl in disgust. Usually, he isn’t the one who comes for supplies from Ylvex, but today? He lost the straw pull and Linada was busy tending to someone, so… Here he was.

The room is covered in plants as usual, and he notes there’s a certain someone trying to be sneaky among them. For now, he decides to leave that be, let them feel tough and strong. It’s cute when they have the chance to.

Instead, he walks up to his fellow adult Machina, hand on his hip. “Do you have the supply ready, then?”

Ylvex nods. “You guys burn through a lot of medicine for all those Homs and Machina on the front lines. Ever think about changing your battle plans a bit?”

“Lady Meyneth is now with us, hopefully the number of injuries will lessen.” Is all Egil can say in reply.

“We’ll see about that.” Ylvex rolls his eyes and moves to grab the supply for Egil. “For now, just try and go easy on it, alright? I might run out of Insanity Mint at this rate.”

“I’ll have someone gather some when it’s convenient, then.” Xord sometimes speaks of wanting to see his daughter, so Egil notes him down as a possible supply runner. “Anything else you’d like to say?”

“Menyx is here again.” Ylvex says. “Do me a favor and be a better brother sometime, okay? Play with them more.”

“When this is all over, they can have all my attention. You know that.”

“If you survive, that is.”

Egil frowns, hating the fact Ylvex is right. Should it take too long, or he be pushed to it, he could very well die before it ends. He’s accepted that fact, even if Vanea and Miqol have not… He’s not thought of how Menyx would react until now.

Perhaps, he thinks to himself, he has more thinking to do.

The tension eases, however, as tiny claws and teeth dig into his tail. He heard Menyx coming, of course, but he simply looks back at them with a small smile, acting as shocked as he can muster. 

“Look at you! A little hunter in training.” He says, lifting his tail and pulling his baby sibling from it. “You’ve gotten sneakier!”

Menyx giggles and reaches out, Egil allowing them to wrap their tiny arms around his neck. “I caught you this time! I’m getting good at this!”

“I still noticed you.” Ylvex says with a small smile on his face. “Keep trying, kid.”

Menyx pouts and huffs. “No fair, Uncle Ylv! No one can sneak up on you!” 

“You just think that because  _ you  _ can’t!” He snorted, shaking his head. “How about you leave your brother alone? Looks like he has some sh-- stuff to do today, still.”

Menyx tightened their grip on Egil. “But I don’t wanna! I wanna play with Egil.”

“We can play later, after I finish work today, little one.” He nuzzles their cheek and they whine, but loosen their grip. “For now, be a good child and help Ylvex, alright?”

“Fine…” The hop out of his arms and Egil takes the supplies. “You better really play with me tonight!”

He reaches down with one hand to pat their head. “I will, I promise.”

\--

Meyneth studies the battle field as she wields dual swords, allowing electricity to crackle through them. The host body had come with it, and it would come in handy, as many wind-type Telethia and Giants were currently approaching.

It makes her sick, seeing what Zanza has done to his own children. Giants reduced to fighting mindlessly until they are finally wiped off the face of the world… And Meyneth will only assist in that.

She lunges at one that comes towards her and digs the swords into its chest. It lets out a scream, but they do not dig in deep enough to pierce the heart, she knows as much as the Giant pulls back. She moves swiftly out of the way of its paw before cutting it off in one swift motion.

It wails and her heart aches, but a Telethia is approaching. She kills the Giant with a swipe of her blades, its neck spurting out blood as it falls lifeless to the ground.

Turning to the Telethia, she lets her breath crackle with energy and it hits right into it. If it was a normal High Entia, it would be enough to revert its form… But this is not a case such as that. So instead, she lunges and cuts its head off.

Another lurches at her, and she barely has time to turn towards it. Thankfully, that Mumkhar man is able to bat it away with his tail. She looks at him and gives a firm nod. “Thank you.”

“Keep a better eye out for yourself! I’m not explaining to that girl’s brother why she died if you aren’t careful.” He huffs out a puff of fire, and Meyneth understands.

She returns to fighting, but it’s getting harder. More Telethia and Giants are coming… It seems as if there’s no choice, and so she sighs and lets her body shift. It’s still so much smaller than her old form, but it will work. Egil and Linada had made the replacement arms and legs feel as if they always belonged on a body like this, she notes, as she swipes at an incoming Telethia.

Her claws connect with its chest and she watches it stumble back as she slams her tail into another approaching Telethia. She moves quickly and tears out the first’s throat with her teeth, watching it gurgle and die. She wishes she could provide a faster death, but there’s too much to do.

She drives her claw through a giant’s eye and listens to the squelching sounds as she digs it deeper, until it hits the brain. Never will Meyneth feel better about this, she decides as she pulls her arm free. She hopes the girl will forgive her for all she does in her body.

For Meyneth knew there was still more to come.

\--

“Lord Dickson!” One of the numerous followers of Zanza came running up to him, terror in his eyes. “The divine dragon Meyneth has found a vessel! She’s slicing through our ranks with ease! What do we do?”

Dickson just chuckles, putting out the cigar that sat in his mouth just a moment ago. “Sounds like it’s about to get fun.”

Most of these followers fight for Zanza thinking they’ll get a cushy life and easy fights, but Dickson knows better. He’s worked for the divine dragon longer than anyone, and knows just what that means. Fighting, life and limb… That’s about the only good part of this job, too, so Dickson is fine with that.

Maybe Meyneth will put up a good fight while they wait for him to fully take control of that vessel, even. The idea excites him as he moves off the wall he was leaning against.

“Then do you plan to take to the frontlines?” The worshipper’s eyes shine in awe. “To see the Giant Lord Dickson himself in a fight…”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Gotta make sure the kid is coming along nicely first.” Alvis had contacted him recently. Shulk’s in Alcamoth, so it’s just about time. Dickson’s just gotta wait until it’s time to act.

Man, waiting sure is a pain, he thinks. But a needed one, for now. Soon, he’ll let loose and when that comes… Oh, he’s excited for that day.

He nods and looks embarrassed to have even suggested it. “T-then until then, what shall we do?”

Dickson barks out a laugh. “Just keep at it. We’ve got plenty of reserves. Maybe we’ll even be lucky enough for her to tire herself out and not have to do a thing.”

He knows that won’t actually happen. Even if the body tires, Meyneth will never stop. Not until Lord Zanza is dealt with, at the very least. Dickson very well plans to get on the battlefield sometime soon, but for now?

Might as well mess around with the new blood, see if he can get them to believe that. He’s far too old to have that kind of hope anymore, and he wants to see if Zanza’s left hope for any of his fresh recruits. The divine dragon of light wasn’t one to leave that.

It was easier to just revel in the violence, Dickson finds. Crushing rebellions under your foot at least got the blood pumping! Maybe that’s what Zanza wants from him, he thinks… Eh, if that’s the case, that’s fine. He likes it that way.

\--

Vanea looks over the injuries today and is pleased to see overall numbers are lower. There are still quite some serious injuries, but Linada and Egil will not be working themselves a bone today. It’s not much, but she considers it a victory.

She smiles at Lady Meyenth, who seems to be free of any sort of injury. Thank all that was good in the world for that, she thinks to herself. The last thing they need is for their lady to be hurt on her first outing.

“How was it, my lady?” She asks as she tends to a minor wound on Gadolt’s chest. “Is the body faring well?”

“She is a fast girl, I wonder if the blood of a wind elemental runs through her veins…” Meyneth looks out the window of the drop ship they had been loaded onto. “I believe this vessel will work just fine, to the very end.”

Vanea can see the pain on her face, but knows it is not her place to say anything. She instead continues tending to minor wounds and waits. When no one else speaks, she decides to ask a different question.

“Her soul is sleeping right now, yes? Does she seem to be regaining her strength?”

“I had to shift into the form of a dragon, which weakened her a bit, but otherwise she is gaining her strength back incredibly well.” Meyneth nods. “I would say another day or two before she is able to front in this body once again.”

“I see.” She nods, a small smile on her face. “I am glad to hear that. She seemed ready to help however she could, so the chance to be awake for the combat will be nice for her.”

“Indeed.” Meyneth plays with the chest piece that once held her soul again. “I look forward to coming to know Fiora better…”

“And I am sure she feels the same about you, my lady.”


	10. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallian knows not what his mother is planning when he wakes to a message from her, but he's sure it's nothing good. Come to the Audience Chamber that night at 20:00 on the dot. His father would also be there and they had much to discuss…
> 
> The first warning sign was the lack of a mention of Melia. He knows his mother hates her, but to not even give her a say in whatever these matters were? It leaves him with a bad feeling. 
> 
> But he will go and he will hear her out. If he must, he will shut down the same arguments she always makes… and maybe, if she does it in front of Sorean, his father will finally do something. One can hope, he thinks to himself. 
> 
> That is when Vela runs in, panic on her face, and his thoughts of what his mother wants fade to the background for the time being. “Prince Kallian, i-it’s horrible!”
> 
> Kallian frowns and moves to her, placing his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her. “What’s wrong, Vela? What’s happened?”
> 
> “I-it’s Princess Melia! Something in her room, it was rigged to explode in her face and…” She sobs and Kallian feels panic swelling within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is here!! Slowly but surely revealing all the many many plotpoints to explore.

“This is Alvis.” Melia introduces him and Alvis smiles as he gives a small bow.

He’s been wondering just when he would meet the vessel of Zanza, and now is the time, it seems. Shulk still seems to be none the wiser to who he is or what his destiny is, but that’s fine. That just means he’s all the more malleable in terms of stopping Zanza.

“So he’ll be helping us get our butts to Mechonis, eh?” Reyn looks Alvis over with a frown. “Dunno why someone as normal lookin’ as him is the key.”

“I will simply explain to his highness why you have decided to take an aircraft.” Alvis gives him a dazzling smile. “Princess Melia plans to accompany you, and so I will take care of the nitty gritty left in Alcamoth.”

In all actuality, things will soon fall apart, and they will barely escape that with their lives. What Alvis will be doing is making sure the aircraft takes off without being destroyed by the Bionite Order, but they don’t need to know that. For now, it’s easier to pretend it will all go swimmingly.

Shulk nods and gives him a small smile. “Thank you, Alvis. Though, I don’t understand why Melia is coming…”

“I wish to speak with the Machina.” She shrugs her shoulders and moves to sit next to Sharla. “It has been a while since my people have had direct contact with them, and I would like to know how this war is going. If I can offer assistance as well, all the better.”

She’s smart, Alvis notes. When she’s shoved into a rulership position at the end of all of this, he’s sure she will do well. He just hopes she’s prepared for the road that will lead to it -- the poor thing can barely handle death as it is.

“Ah, that’s right. They’re attacked by those berserk High Entia sometimes, right?” Sharla frowns, crossing her arm. “That must be tough on them and on you.”

Melia nods. “I suppose so, but it’s best we keep relations with them as friendly as possible. None of us need more enemies in this time of war.”

“A bit more political than I thought.” Reyn lets out a breath. “Ain’t good with that stuff, though, so I’ll leave it to you.”

“That is fine.” Melia nods. “Don’t worry, I do not expect you all to assist me. We have our own goals going there.”

“That’s fine.” Shulk nods. “When will we head out?”

“I will have an aircraft prepared for you tomorrow night.” Melia stands again. “I will have Alvis come to guide you to the landing pad. Until then, please feel free to take advantage of our hospitality.”

And with that, she moves for the door, Alvis giving a bow in departing before following her. This was going to be plenty interesting, he feels. He can’t wait to see just how this turns out… It’s sure to be entertaining.

\--

“We’re lucky Melia is giving us the time of day after what happened.” Sharla is glaring at Dunban, and Shulk wonders what he can do to calm friction a bit. “Let’s just hope our goals don’t end up making things even worse for her.”

“We kept things vague so she can tell them she didn’t realize what we were planning, right?” Shulk scratches his cheek. “It should be fine…”

"Melly smart! Melly probably already figured plan!" Riki nods, as sure as he can be. "Hom homs no worry if Melly no worry!"

"Well, Riki knows the princess better than we do, so I suppose for now we should trust him." Dunban shrugs as he puts his feet on the table. "I only wish we could go sooner…"

"Fiora's gonna be alright, I can feel it…" Reyn sounds confident, but Shulk can see the worry in his eyes. "As soon as we're there I bet she'll nag us for comin'!"

"That would be very Fiora like, that's true…" Dunban smiles, the first genuine smile on this trip from any of the Homs.

"I can't wait to meet her, honestly." Sharla gives them all a look, but Shulk can tell it's not malicious. "I could use some help wrangling you all!"

"Hey!" Reyn pouts. "I've already been on my best behavior!"

"This is your best? I'll definitely need Fiora's help, then!"

All Shulk can do as Reyn sputters is laugh. 

\--

Kallian knows not what his mother is planning when he wakes to a message from her, but he's sure it's nothing good. Come to the Audience Chamber that night at 20:00 on the dot. His father would also be there and they had much to discuss…

The first warning sign was the lack of a mention of Melia. He knows his mother hates her, but to not even give her a say in whatever these matters were? It leaves him with a bad feeling. 

But he will go and he will hear her out. If he must, he will shut down the same arguments she always makes… and maybe, if she does it in front of Sorean, his father will finally do something. One can hope, he thinks to himself. 

That is when Vela runs in, panic on her face, and his thoughts of what his mother wants fade to the background for the time being. “Prince Kallian, i-it’s horrible!”

Kallian frowns and moves to her, placing his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her. “What’s wrong, Vela? What’s happened?”

“I-it’s Princess Melia! Something in her room, it was rigged to explode in her face and…” She sobs and Kallian feels panic swelling within him.

He thinks of that trinket from the Second Consort that he had seen out of place, and how someone had been in Melia’s room… He forgot about it until now, and he’s sure that must be what hurt Melia. If only he had gone back and checked it -- his ice affinity may have saved him some of the injuries…

He runs past Vela, and she’s following him, but he barely registers it. Soon, he’s in Melia’s quarters and holds her up, watching as she wails in pain and holds her face. She’s in so much pain and he’s not a clue what he can do to help.

His brain is rushing and he’s trying to figure out what to do when he hears footsteps. Turning, there’s a woman, one of the Homs Melia brought here.

“What happened?!” She yells and he feels himself shrinking away, ashamed of how little he did for her.

“She was hurt… something in her room was rigged to blow in her face and…”

“Let me see!” She’s next to him now, pulling Melia into her lap and moving her hands. Her grimace tells Kallian all he needs to know.

And yet, he let’s a question slip. “Will she be alright?”

“I’ll do what I can, she should be alright…” She sucks in a breath and lets it out and Kallian feels like crying tears of relief. A water-type dragon… just what Melia needs right now!

“My face…” Melia finally groans out words and the woman lets Kallian pull her back to himself, holding her close. “Kallian... it still hurts quite a bit…”

“Silly girl.” He lets himself laugh a bit, despite the fear that still holds his chest. “Don’t worry, some bedrest and you should be fine…”

She shakes her head, still groggy from the pain as she speaks. “I cannot. I plan to go to Mechonis tonight, I have no time to rest…”

He furrows his brow, confusion filling his chest. Since when was she planning to go to Mechonis? Was this perhaps just rambling of an aching girl, he thinks to himself as Vela assists him in lifting her towards her bed.

“Don’t talk like that. You’ll need to rest.” He tucks her in and kisses the side of her head. “Mechonis can wait.”

“I am taking the Homs and Riki with me, I cannot delay.” She shakes her head. “Alvis is assisting me.”

Kallian frowns and looks at the Homs woman. “Is this true?”

She nods. “Here, let me fill you in while she gets a little sleep.”

\--

“This is your brother, then?” Shulk looks over the High Entia watching as they pack the shuttle to head out. “It’s, uh, nice to meet you.”

Kallian nods at him. “Your friend Sharla told me of your plans. I wish you luck finding your friend on Mechonis. Were it not for my blood, I would offer to come along.”

“Brother… no Machina would turn you away simply because you are pureblooded.” Melia is quick to scold, giving him a sympathetic look. “The ether there is more scarce, there would be little chance of you ending up berserk.”

“I know, but they may still feel nervous around me. Besides, Mother wishes to speak to me later.” Kallian shakes his head. “Don’t worry, we’ll support you from here in Alcamoth.”

“Thank you, Prince Kallian.” Shulk can’t help but smile, knowing there’s more support for his goals than he would think. It was nice to know, makes him feel better about this entire journey.

“It is the least I can do when you will be keeping Melia safe.” Shulk watches as Kallian runs a hand across the remaining mark on Melia’s face. “Be careful, little one.”

She smiles at him and pats his hand. “It’s alright, Kallian. I will be careful.”

“Good.” He kisses her on the forehead and steps away. “In that case, you should be able to make your way out now.”

“Don’t be so sure, Prince Kallian.”

Shulk freezes and feels an unsettling knot form in the base of his stomach. A man approaches and he notices his wings are small like Melia’s, though they are not iridescent as hers are. He smirks at them as he approaches, a broadsword drawn.

“Gael’gar.” Kallian frowns, pushing Melia towards the aircraft. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Oh, did your mother not tell you?” Gael’gar lets out a laugh. “This is a coup d'etat, and it falls to me to ensure Lady Melia does not get in the way.”

Kallian pushes her again and despite her objections, Melia stands in the doorway of the craft. “Brother…!”

“I will handle this.” Kallian speaks again and readies a spear. “Please, do not worry. I will protect Alcamoth until your return!”

“I cannot simply allow that.” Gael’gar sniffs before lunging -- not at Kallian, but at Shulk, unprepared to fight.

Shulk lets out a yell, and it feels as if something is leaving his body. Something so bright and so cold all at once expels and hits Gael’gar straight on, making him stumble back. He tries to watch, to see what is to happen thanks to that, but Kallian pushes him onto the craft.

The door closes as he and Melia stumble backwards, and before anything can be said, they take off towards Mechonis -- leaving Shulk utterly in the dark in regards to what he just did.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egil rushes through the streets the moment Neonik appears and calls for his help. A Homs dragon has appeared, and transformed in the middle of Agniratha. He seems to be angry about Meyneth’s vessel’s situation and if he’s left to his devices, people will be hurt.
> 
> When Egil sees him, he wastes no time shifting himself. Those markings tell him he’s found the vessel of Zanza, and him going berserk in Agniratha is about the worst thing that could happen. He dashes between Meyneth and the Homs, ether oozing from his mouth. Water is not dangerous to Homs as it is to Machina, but he will do whatever it takes.
> 
> “Vessel of Zanza! Stand down!” Meyneth speaks, ever the pacifist when possible. “We mean you no harm!”
> 
> “Vessel of Zanza?!” Another Homs, large and fiery, shakes his head. “What are you talkin’ about, Fiora?! Shulk is Shulk, he ain’t no vessel!”
> 
> “Child of Zanza…” Meyneth looks at the group that stares on in confusion. “I do not blame you for your confusion, but he is--”
> 
> “It’s not possible!” The Homs shakes his head. “Shulk… we grew up with him, Fiora! Don’t you remember that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO BAD AT HAVING A CONSISTENT SCHEDULE... IM SORRY...

“Fiora!” Shulk is running towards her before he can think, anger bubbling when he sees her limbs. Instead of the usual skin and scales, they’re sleek white metal. The Machina have already gotten to her, and it upsets him. “Fiora, we’re here to take you home!”

She looks at him and there is no familiarity in her gaze. There seems to be a slight red glow to them, as well as her chest, and she tilts her head to the side. “Fiora… the girl who owns this body… Do you know her?”

“You…” She’s not there anymore, the voice in the back of his head whispers as much as he takes a step back. The Machina have taken Fiora from him, from everyone. Meyneth stole her body, and now it's too late.

His anger is growing and he feels his body shifting into its larger form. Fiora -- or the dragon wearing Fiora’s face -- backs away and the others are yelling at him to stop. But it’s too late, he can’t stop it now, and his body is shifted.

“Someone get Egil!” If he wasn’t so focused on the feelings in the moment, he’d have noted when a Machina screams for someone. Instead, he walks towards Meyneth. He wants Fiora back more than anything else.

“His scale pattern…” He hears Melia without registering what she truly says. “Has it… changed?”

\--

Egil rushes through the streets the moment Neonik appears and calls for his help. A Homs dragon has appeared, and transformed in the middle of Agniratha. He seems to be angry about Meyneth’s vessel’s situation and if he’s left to his devices, people will be hurt.

When Egil sees him, he wastes no time shifting himself. Those markings tell him he’s found the vessel of Zanza, and him going berserk in Agniratha is about the worst thing that could happen. He dashes between Meyneth and the Homs, ether oozing from his mouth. Water is not dangerous to Homs as it is to Machina, but he will do whatever it takes.

“Vessel of Zanza! Stand down!” Meyneth speaks, ever the pacifist when possible. “We mean you no harm!”

“Vessel of Zanza?!” Another Homs, large and fiery, shakes his head. “What are you talkin’ about, Fiora?! Shulk is Shulk, he ain’t no vessel!”

“Child of Zanza…” Meyneth looks at the group that stares on in confusion. “I do not blame you for your confusion, but he is--”

“It’s not possible!” The Homs shakes his head. “Shulk… we grew up with him, Fiora! Don’t you remember that?”

Egil sees that these Homs aren’t going to believe this easily, and he needs to pacify Zanza’s vessel as quickly as possible. He lunges, even as Meyneth calls out for him to stop, and lets his teeth slam into the vessel’s throat.

He does not kill him, however, he knows what that would risk. Instead, he holds the Homs to the ground, watching him flail about in his jaws in an attempt to escape. An attempt that will certainly lead to failure.

He does not flinch as the other Homs and the Nopon prepare to fight him. He supposes he understands, since they refuse to listen to Lady Meyneth’s words. That’s when a High Entia with small wings steps forward and speaks.

“That is enough! I know not why you call this boy the vessel of Zanza, but we should all cease this useless fighting.” She looks pleadingly at Shulk and Egil. “Please, I do not wish to worsen relations with the Machina. I simply came here to speak and offer my aid. I am sure with an explanation, the Homs will be willing to as well.”

“Riki too, Riki too!”

Egil thinks about bringing his teeth to a close around the boy’s neck -- to kill him before he can go to the core of the Bionis and allow the beast to awaken -- but he doesn’t. He can feel Lady Meyneth’s eyes on him and he pulls his maw away from his neck finally.

Shulk lays limp, no longer fighting, so he supposes that’s good enough for now. When he transforms back, Egil follows suit, but he keeps his eyes on him. Zanza’s vessel is a danger, even if Lady Meyneth does not wish him killed at the time.

Were it not for his respect for his lady, he would end this now.

“I understand your confusion and your upset.” Meyneth speaks then, stepping forward, though Egil ensures he remains in front of her to act as a shield. “I will explain, if you will let me. If not, I ask you to follow me to Themyx -- the first of my children. She should be able to explain everything in my stead.”

He watches the way Shulk looks at Meyneth and the way he swallows hard. “...Lead us to Themyx.”

\--

Themyx looks down at them with a cold but not unkind stare and yet Shulk still wishes he could run away. A piece of him tells him he shouldn’t listen, even if this Machina has such an air of authority. The Machina have already taken so much, why should he give them any of his time?

But the man who had just had his teeth around Shulk’s neck stood in the doorway, eyes burrowing into his back. He knows he’ll be on him in minutes if he tries, and so he stays and listens to Themyx.

“And so.” She’s been talking for a while now, and Shulk feels sick. “Both Lady Meyneth and Zanza need a vessel to hold onto their life. The problem lies with what a fully developed vessel can bring…”

“You mentioned the cores of the dragons, and how they can be entered, yes?” Melia speaks up, wringing her hands. “Does it have to do with that?”

Themyx nods. “If the fully developed vessel is sacrificed in the center of the core, the dragons can come to life once more. Of course, Lady Meyneth wishes to end this war before that can happen, but…” She grimaces and looks to Shulk, pity in her eyes. “Zanza would not be above sacrificing life to begin his cycle anew.”

Shulk doesn’t like that she looks at him, and he feels like this is a fat load of nothing, as Reyn would say. If it was the case, why would Zanza let his vessel wander right to the people who could warn him of this? A voice in the back of his head now itches at that, telling him he’s being messed with.

But he bites his tongue as the rest react to it all. Sharla looks at him in worry and Riki pats his leg. Dunban and Reyn lean towards each other and mumble out words. Melia stares forward, trying to act unaffected even as Shulk notices the way her headwings twitch.

“If Zanza has already found a vessel in you, young man, that is an issue.” Meyneth speaks then and moves towards him. “We must find a way to remove him from you, far from the Bionis.”

Shulk shakes his head. “What makes you think I’m Zanza’s vessel? There’s never been a point in my life where he could have entered my body like you did Fiora’s!”

“Did you not see your own pattern?” The Machina who had held him in place earlier speaks up. “They are the sign of the divine dragon of light!”

“My markings? They’re so dull they can be barely seen…” He swallows hard, thinking of how they burned when a burst of power escaped him in Alcamoth earlier that very day.

“...Now that you mention it, Shulk, something’s off about that.” Sharla speaks up then, arms crossed. “They went from impossible to make out to just light enough to see. I don’t know when it happened, but…”

“You used his power.”

“Egil--”

Egil was glaring down at Shulk now. “You’ve used his power -- you’re already developing as his vessel if that’s the case. We have to contain your power, and quickly.”

“You’re making no sense.” Shulk shakes his head. “I… I didn’t do anything like that.”

His voice shakes with his head and he knows that what happened in Alcamoth may be what it is. But he refuses to believe he holds Zanza in his body. If he holds that soul within him… He’s a threat to everything he knows and loves. The very idea hurts him more than he can say.

Egil grabs him by the collar of the shirt. “The more you deny it, the easier it will be for him to take control of you! Do you not realize that?”

Shulk tries to wring free, but he’s stuck in Egil’s grasp. “Let me go! There’s nothing going on!”

“I won’t release you until you admit to the truth of the matter!”

Shulk feels power building in his throat and he lets out a scream, coldness overcoming his body. Egil lets out a yelp, dropping him and backing away as Meyneth steps in front of him. After a moment, a warm feeling replaces it and he feels himself losing his grip on his consciousness.

\--

Melia is led to a medical lab and nearly cries when she sees a High Entia asleep in a patient bed. This was already so much, Shulk having been taken away for isolation until the Machina knew he was not dangerous, and then they had asked her to follow behind. She’d worried she was to be isolated as well for her High Entia blood, but here she stands instead.

“Where did you find this man?” She asks the doctor, her voice quiet.

“Makna Forest.” Linada looks at him with a sigh. “He seemed to be an Earth Telethia until we gave him a transfusion of water ether-infused blood.”

Her heart skips a beat. Could this mean…? “What were his injuries?”

“It looks as if a Homs thrust their hand through his back. He was barely alive and we had to do extensive surgery to save him.” Linada bows her head. “I apologize, he doesn’t seem to remember anything.”

Melia feels as if she’s about to start crying from relief. A man with amnesia can be reunited with his daughter, a dead man cannot. “Thank you…! Thank you so much…”

Linada blinks, seemingly shocked by the relief washing over Melia in that moment. “I suppose his survival, no matter the costs, is good for you, then?”

“Indeed.” Melia nods and steps forward, running a hand over his smooth, now metal chest. “I was there when I thought he passed away. Knowing you were able to save him when I could not…” 

“Miss High Entia--”

She holds in more tears and looks over at her with a small smile. “He is a father, and you have ensured his daughter is not orphaned. Thank you.”

Linada returns the smile and places a hand on her shoulder. “I see. I’m glad we did what we had to, then.”

“Thank you… if… no. When.” Melia reminds herself she cannot think pessimistically. “When we can return to Alcamoth, I’m sure it will be a joyous reunion.”

“Good, glad to hear that.”

\--

Reyn sighs as he walks around Agniratha, worried as all hell for Shulk and Melia. Not to mention Fiora! Even if the Machina assured them all she was fine, he can’t just accept that. So here he is, trying to walk off all these feelings so he can sleep.

The sooner he sleeps, the sooner they can see Shulk the next day, Riki had said. He’s pretty sure that’s a load of wash, but he’d rather sleep than be up overthinking like this. If only he could stop being so wired…

“Reyn?” His brain rushes faster when he hears a voice and turns, seeing a familiar face, aged a few years. “Is that really you?”

His mouth feels dry as he steps towards her, tears in his eyes. He hasn’t seen her since she left -- wanting to do what she could after losing her husband -- Reyn’s father. She was alive! He’d always hoped she was, but he’d never let himself think it was a fact. But here she is, in front of him.

“Mum…!”


End file.
